Learning To Love A Vampire
by peanut26
Summary: Naruto just wanted to learn more about vampires. Given a chance to have his questions answered by Sasuke, he couldn't pass up the offer. He didn't realize how that one night would change his life forever. Side story to Once a Human, Now a Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Alright since there were some of my readers wanting more SasuNaru in my vamp fic, I decided to do a side story to it. If you would prefer to read this after I have finished my original KakaIru fic, that is fine with me. This is for you my dear EroCocoLoco. Here is your SasuNaru. I hope you enjoy. This is the Prologue it is in Naruto's and Sasuke's POV.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

(Naruto's POV)

I had finally got everything in my life that I ever wanted. I got a father, completed school and now studying to become a teacher. I even have made a few friends. When I was a child I was abandoned by my parents for reasons unknown to me and left in an orphanage. Everyone always made fun of me, and I didn't have any friends. Even my teachers were ashamed to have me in their class. I never understood what I could have done that would make everyone hate me so much. But things changed when I met Iruka-sensei. He was different from everyone else. He was always willing to help me to understand my homework better, and he would always stand up for me when someone would talk down on me. He would even take me out for ramen sometimes after school, which was the best. At the end of the school year, Iruka told me he needed me to go see the Hokage with him. I was afraid at first that I had done something wrong to shame him because I would play a lot of pranks around the village trying desperately to get someone to notice me, but it usually only made things worse. But I've never had to go see the Hokage himself. Once reaching the office, the Hokage looked over at me and smiled "Hello, Naruto-kun. How are you?"

"_I'm good, Hokage-sama." replied Naruto. __**"Wow, the Hokage knows my name."**__ thought Naruto_

_The Hokage smiled over at Iruka, before turning back and looked at me. "Why don't you have a seat, Naruto." Naruto was to nervous to answer, so he just nodded his head as he walked over and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. Iruka followed him over, but remained standing. "Iruka-sensei has told me you've started to improve in school."_

"_Um, yes he told me that I've improved greatly over the last year." replied Naruto_

"_I understand that it's been difficult for you and that you don't have many friends." said Sandaime_

_Naruto lowered his head feeling ashamed of himself as he said "I don't have any, sir."_

"_It's nothing to be ashamed of, Naruto-kun. Everyone else doesn't know what they are missing out on when they avoid you. Besides from what Iruka-sensei has told me you do have one friend." smiled Sandaime, as Naruto head flew up and looked at him confused._

"_You must be mistaken Hokage-sama, I don't have any friends." replied Naruto looking back and forth from him and Iruka._

"_What about Iruka-sensei?" asked Sandaime_

_Naruto looked at his hands on his lap, as confusion changed to surprise and smiled as he looked up at Iruka "Really? You think of me as a friend."_

_Returning his smile, Iruka replied "Yes, and I would like to be even more."_

_Scrunching his eyebrows trying to figure out what Iruka meant by that, but couldn't. Looking up when he heard Sandaime speak again "I have an important question for you, Naruto-kun. How would you like to stay with Iruka-sensei?"_

_His eyes shot up, wide as saucers when the heard what the Hokage asked. "You mean….." stuttered Naruto as he looked up to Iruka and saw Iruka smiling down at him. "I can live with you?"_

"_Yes, would you like that?" replied Iruka_

_Jumping up from his chair and into the air, Naruto screamed "WOO-HOO" as he ran into the tan man's arms knocking both of them down to the floor. _

He had never been so happy in his life before, and nothing could ever change that. Or so he thought. It was perfect until those stupid vampires had to interfere with everything.

Iruka has always been a very kind hearted man. Whenever he would see someone in trouble he was always the first to jump in and help them. That's how everything started to go wrong. I had just returned from school on break. He had helped an injured man one night coming home from the academy. It was later than normal, because he decided to stay and finish his grading first. He found the man laying along the road and took him home with him to tend to his wounds. Neither one of us believed in vampires, until he entered our lives.

That vampire drank Iruka's blood that night. Iruka being the man he was made a deal with him, to come to him first so there wouldn't be another victim. But what Iruka didn't realize is that when Kakashi drank his blood that night, Iruka and him would have to become partners. Turns out, Iruka was Kakashi's soul mate, they could never be apart again. One night, Kakashi had lost control and turned Iruka into a vampire. That was when I started to lose the one person most important to me. I couldn't let that happen. So Sasuke, a younger vampire, made me an offer I couldn't refuse. He would answer my questions, but I would have to offer him my blood in return for a night. Of course, I agreed. All I wanted was my adoptive father back, and I wanted to experience what Iruka had experienced. I had thought if I let him do that, that I would be one step closer to understanding what was happening to Iruka. Little did I know, that would only make things worse.

Iruka was going through a lot of changes, he blew up when he realized what Sasuke and I did that night, almost killing Sasuke. I've never seen him act like that before. Yes, he always had a temper, but he never threatened someone like that before. And those eyes, his eyes turned gold. After that, it was decided that everyone should leave including Sasuke until Iruka learned to control himself again.

I had found out where Sasuke's home was from Genma-senpai, and decided to go over to see him the next day to make sure he was ok. That was a huge mistake. That self absorbed, arrogant vampire doesn't know the first thing about love or caring. He threw me off the porch like I was some insect infecting his house. I was so hurt and didn't know where else to turn, so I ran to Kakashi's house to see Iruka.

Little did I realize how much that night would change my life forever. I knew Kakashi didn't want me around, but I still went there anyway. Iruka comforted me like he used to and even talked Kakashi in to letting me stay. Then someone else had arrived. Iruka had asked me to answer the door, and when I opened it there stood Sasuke with two other, I assume, vampires. The tall man standing beside Sasuke said that he needed to talk to me and Iruka. Why me, I wasn't sure because I'm not even a vampire.

Once everyone was settled in that vampire, which turns out is Sasuke's father, told me that I was going to become a vampire because apparently I'm Sasuke's soul mate. That idiot didn't think it was important to tell me something like that. He really does only care about himself. Anyway, when Iruka heard that he went through the roof, blaming Sasuke for everything. But he was really sick, so he couldn't do to much this time. And Kakashi was able to settle him down before everything got out of control. And then we were hit with another bomb shell, apparently Iruka and I are descendents of another vampire bloodline that were killed hundreds of years ago. And because of that they don't want Sasuke to complete our union until after Iruka has completed his transformation. Until that time, I will be living with Sasuke and his parents, which is where I am presently at. They want to keep watch over us so Sasuke doesn't loose his control like Kakashi did.

This is where I find myself in my current dilemma. I was told that I would be staying with Sasuke in his bedroom. Exactly how are they planning on watching us to make sure Sasuke doesn't do anything drastic. I'm sure as heck not going to have them watching over us as he does his vampire thing. It's embarrassing enough as it is, let alone to have someone watch. From my understanding, Sasuke will only be drinking my blood from today forward. Isn't this how Kakashi and Iruka got into their situation. And for some reason now that everything has been put in the open, Sasuke seems to not be able to keeps his fingers to himself. I knew he was horny, but this is just down right ridiculous. I can't go anywhere without being groped, pinched or him sliding his fangs along my neck. I've told him numerous times to stop it, that his parents are here, but he would just smirk and shrug his shoulders before walking off. Sighing, Naruto looked out the window as he tried to figure out what he should do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sasuke's POV)

Sasuke's world was turned upside down when he was young. His brother betrayed his own clan and joined another that in turn attacked and destroyed his entire clan. That was everyone except him and his brother. He was sure that he would have been killed also that day if he was home instead of at school. He had to stay over because he had gotten in trouble. When he returned home that night there was nothing left of his home. All the houses were destroyed. He had ran into what remained of his house, only to find no trace of his parents or his brother. Hearing footsteps I turned around to see my brother walk through the door. At the time I had been happy to see that he was still alive. But he ran away when Sandaime and Kakashi had showed up, which confused me. He was always friends with Kakashi. That was when they had told me what had happened, about his parents, his brother betraying them, the people that had attacked. Sasuke started to remember the day of the attack.

"_Hokage-sama, my parents are they…why did my brother run away?" cried Sasuke, running over into the older vampires arms._

"_Sasuke, we are sorry. Your parents were killed, along with everyone else in the clan. Your brother was behind the attack." said Sandaime_

_Looking up with tear filled eyes, Sasuke cried "No, Itachi wouldn't do something like that. He would never hurt his family."_

_Bending down and kneeling on one knee, Sandaime looked into my eyes and replied "We aren't sure why, but your brother betrayed his clan."_

"_NO" screamed Sasuke, hitting his fists against the Hokage's chest._

_Kakashi walked over and laid a hand on the small shoulder and said "You have to believe him, Sasuke. He speaks the truth. By the time we found out it was to late."_

_Sasuke turned his head and looked at the pale vampire and screamed "How could you say that? My brother is your best friend."_

_Kneeling down, Kakashi replied solemnly "Yes, he was. But now he has betrayed all of us."_

_Looking back and forth between the two vampire with red eyes, Sasuke asked "Wha…What's going to happen to me?"_

_Closing his eyes and giving him a big smile as he replied "You can come live with me."_

"_Re….Really?" questioned Sasuke_

"_Yes" replied Kakashi _

A part of me had died that day. I used to know how to have fun, to enjoy life, but after that I could only think of the day that I would be able to face my brother, I was going to find out why my brother betrayed them. Since I was so young at the time of the attack, I still hadn't learned the ways of a vampire. I was glad when Kakashi came forward and said he would be willing to take me in and help me. Ever since that day I have lived at the older vampires home, learning what I needed to live in the vampire world.

I was also someone that didn't like change. I think it had to do with the incident with my clan. So when Kakashi started following a human, thirsting for his blood I knew I was in for a big change. Tsunade had told me that Kakashi had found his soul mate. And then I was introduced to the obnoxious, loud mouthed, blonde headed guy that really gave me a sensory overload. I couldn't stand humans or even vampires for that matter that were like that. They never took anything serious. I had to grow up fast, so I didn't have much of a childhood. It wasn't that I was jealous, no I never got jealous. I guess it was because I couldn't understand them. How they could be so carefree.

So when Kakashi had completely lost control of himself and turned Iruka I was not happy. Kakashi was the only family that I had, and I was losing him to Iruka. That had also meant Iruka had to come live with them, which meant even more changes. I had slowly started to get used to the idea of having Iruka around, but then found out that the loud mouth blonde would be coming to visit frequently because he was close to Iruka. That was when my problems really started. I couldn't stand that human. I didn't have a really good reason as to why I disliked him so much other than being loud and obnoxious. I just really couldn't stand people like that. They were never serious about anything. And for some reason I really enjoyed getting him fired up. It usually didn't take much to get him yelling. And I would just sit back and smirk and he ranted on and on about how annoying and arrogant I was. Honestly, I haven't felt this good in a long time. Something must be wrong with me, really.

But then one night, I found him outside really upset about everything that has happened. I never really realized how close he was to Iruka. He was hurt by how he was being treated. He wanted to know more about vampires, but I told him that I had to go out tonight. Once hearing that he had offered his blood as long as I answered his questions. I knew he didn't realize everything that went along with that. Rubbing my hands together mentally, I didn't let on as I dragged him upstairs to my room. I soon started realizing the problem, when I breathed in his scent. It felt like it was pulling me in. I had decided at that moment I was going to make him mine. Once I had began to take him, his scent was overwhelming. It was like I couldn't get enough. I needed more. That was the moment I had bit down and started to drink his essence. It was something that I had never tasted or experienced before. His blood was sweet. That's when I realized I had an even bigger problem. That sweet blood meant Naruto was his soul mate, no matter how much he thought the young man was obnoxious or loud, he was now bound to him by blood. Once they had finished their little escapade, we went down stairs. Iruka and Kakashi had already returned. I had never felt more surprised in my life then when Iruka found out what I had done to his precious Naruto. He had me pinned to the wall faster than I could even blink. His strength was no match to mine, and I was one of the strongest vampires. And his eyes had changed colors. They had to turned to gold, and that was the first time I had felt nervous. I had no idea what I was up against. Luckily, Kakashi had been able to talk him down. Even though he settled down, he was still angry towards me, so it was decided that I would leave along with everyone else. That was also when we realized that there was more going on with Iruka than normal. Tsunade had done some research and found out that Iruka was a descendent of another vampire bloodline that were destroyed hundreds of years ago.

I had talked with Tsunade about my problem with Naruto, and she advised me to try and stay away from his as much as possible at the moment, because she wasn't sure how Iruka would react once he found out. Agreeing with her, it was decided that I would return to my own mansion until things settled down. But once I returned home, Naruto was standing on the porch. The last person that I wanted to see at the moment. I had told him things that I know hurt him, but I didn't know what to do. If he stayed for to long, I knew that I would have started to lose control of my body. Once he left, I had turned to go inside but was frozen in my spot when I saw two red eyes staring back at me. I couldn't believe it, they were my mother's eyes. But before I could say anything, I was hit over the head and knocked unconscious. Once I awoke, my mother was standing in my room. I couldn't believe it, she was still alive. After all this time, she was still alive. I was happy, but I was also mad. How could they leave me behind without at least telling me they were alright.

_Looking over at her Sasuke stuttered "Mo…Mom?"._

"_Hello Sasuke, are you alright?" asked his mother._

"_Uh….Um…" stuttered Sasuke trying to find the right words, but soon anger started to set it as he remembered being left here alone. All this time thinking that his parents were dead, when they weren't. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" yelled Sasuke_

_Walking up behind his wife, Fugaku replied in a monotone voice "We have to talk. Let's go downstairs." as he turned back around to leave_

After going downstairs, they explained to me why they had left. I had told tell them about Kakashi's situation. My father instantly wanted to go and speak with them both. I felt as if he knew something that I didn't. Before leaving I had also told them of my little problem with Naruto and how Iruka had responded and why and said I should stay here while they went to talk to them. My father refused to hear such excuses, and dragged me along with them. I knew this was not going to be pretty.

Once we arrived, my father knocked on the door only to be opened by Naruto himself. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I couldn't believe he was here, and that look he was giving me was sending my libido into overdrive. It took all I had not to pounce him then and there, but I was able to control it and not let it show.

Once inside, my father let it slip that Naruto was going to be going through changes. Once Iruka realized what that meant, he started to lose his temper and yelling at me. We found out then that he wasn't feeling to well, so Kakashi was easily able to settle him down. After everything calmed back down, my father told them that Iruka and Naruto were from the same vampire bloodline and that Naruto and I are soul mates. So then it was decided that Naruto would be staying with me, because my father wanted to make sure I wouldn't change Naruto until Iruka has completed his transformation. And just how do they expect me to keep my hands of him when he's living in the same house that I am and in my bedroom no less. It's bad enough just seeing him, but now I'm living with him. Argh, this is were my problems are truly beginning. I couldn't stand the idea of not taking, so I settled with groping, pinching, and licking that delectable neck, slowly scraping my fangs over it. That would always send the blonde into a frenzy. And he would even get more agitated when I would just smirk and walk off. It's not fair that I'm the only one bothered by the other's presence. He wouldn't be feeling the effects of our union yet, but soon he will start to lose control like I am. I am now standing in the doorway as Naruto looks out the window, lost in thought, wondering what he could be thinking about. He quietly walked over to the tan man ready to pounce on him to taste that sweet blood and breath in that unique scent.

Thank you to everyone that has read my story. Please review and let me know what you think. This will be following in time with my original vampire fic "Once a Human, Now a Vampire" story.

Peanut


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my story. I really do enjoy hearing from you. Helps to get me motivated to write more. So please let me know what you think. And for EroCocoLoco, hope you enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Naruto was in his shared bedroom when he started to feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. Sensing that someone was behind him, he turned his head to see Sasuke walking towards him with what looked like lust in his eyes. _**"Uh Oh, this isn't going to be good."**_ thought Naruto. "Um, Sasuke what are you doing?" asked Naruto, standing up and preparing to run.

Noticing the young tan man standing up, Sasuke smirked to himself. _**"So he thinks he can run away." **_thought Sasuke. "Nothing, just thought I would get ready for bed." replied Sasuke, calmly. His body saying one thing and his eyes saying another.

"Oh, well if you'll excuse me I'm going to go take a shower." replied Naruto, heading over towards the door to get away from the pale vampire.

"Hm, sounds like a good idea. I'll join you." replied Sasuke, following behind the blonde haired man.

Stopping, Naruto raised his hands and replied "Oh no that's alright. You go ahead and go to sleep. I…I'll be back shortly." as he started to feel a little nervous.

"Suddenly I don't feel so sleepy." replied Sasuke, smirking.

"Ugh, fine do whatever you want. I'm going to go take a walk." grumbled Naruto, walking out the door trying to get away from the pale vampire.

"A walk, hm that doesn't sound as fun, but it will do." smirked Sasuke, following Naruto out the door.

""WHAT! Can't you get the hint. I want to be left alone." yelled Naruto "Don't keep following me everywhere.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure it was a good idea to put them in the same room. It will only tempt Sasuke more, having him closer." asked Mikoto

"He has to learn to not give into the temptation. That will only make him stronger." replied Fugaku

"I don't know, though. His body is changing, and those temptations are going to keep getting harder to avoid." said Mikoto, smirking over at her husband. "Besides if I remember correctly, you succumbed to those temptations pretty easily."

"I surely did not." muttered Fugaku

Walking over to the black haired vampire, Mikoto swayed her hips as she got closer to the pale vampire and ran her finger across his clothed chest and replied sultry "I remember very well when you realized I was your soul mate. You never left my side for a month, teasing me every day." smiling up at her husband, when she heard a deep growl in his chest.

"Fine, so I lost a little of my control. But I was able to not lose complete control of my body." growled Fugaku

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that, my dear husband. But I…" replied Mikoto, before stopping when she heard someone yelling from upstairs. Looking over a Fugaku and noticing his eyes narrowed, she said "I think we better go see what's going on." as they started to walk towards the stairs, but only reached the bottom before Naruto came stomping down.

Naruto looked up when he saw Sasuke's parents and growled "Get your son under control or put restraints on him. And tell him to leave me alone." as he stomped down the hall and out of the house.

Fugaku and Mikoto just stood their and looked at each other shocked. They didn't know what to think. Sasuke broke their silence when he came walking down the stairs a couple seconds later. "Where do you think you are going?" asked Fugaku

"I'm going for a walk." replied Sasuke

Reaching his hand out, he grabbed his son's arm to stop him. "I don't think so. We need to talk." mumbled Fugaku and he dragged his son into the living room.

"I'm going to go talk to Naruto." said Mikoto as she walked towards the door.

"Alright" replied Fugaku, pulling Sasuke down to have a talk with him. Looking over at his youngest son, Fugaku said "Sasuke, you need to learn better control of yourself. You can't go attacking him whenever you please, or you will never gain his love.

"Who said anything about love." replied Sasuke

Sighing, Fugaku rubbed a hand across his forehead "Sasuke, you may be soul mates, but it won't matter if you two don't care about each other. That was another reason why I don't want you to complete the transformation. As of right now, you two can't stand each other."

"Why would it matter if we love each other or not." grumbled Sasuke

"Because a part of being a soul mate is to love the other vampire. If you don't, it will only make things worse. It could even turn you two against each other even more, and then you both would die in the end because you couldn't stand to be together even to drink the others blood." replied Fugaku

"How do you expect to fall for that idiot. I don't even know how he made it in life this far." growled Sasuke, getting even more frustrated.

"All I know is there is a reason you two are soul mates, and I have a feeling it's to help him through his changes. He will be going through a complete transformation just as Iruka is doing, and he will need someone understanding and strong willed beside him at all times to help him through it." replied Fugaku

"Great, and how am I suppose to do that." mumbled Sasuke, not at all happy with the situation he is in.

"Get to know him better. You may surprise yourself once you get to know him. He seems to be a really caring person. Talk to him. Don't just jump him every time you get overcome by his scent. Get him to trust you more, and you will enjoy the time between yourselves more." replied Fugaku

"Fine, whatever. I'll talk to him when he comes back. But what am I suppose to do. You put him in the same room as me. How am I suppose to be able to control myself. Just being near him drives me crazy." said Sasuke

"Then we will move him to another room. If you feel that you can't control yourself, then that would be the best thing to do." replied Fugaku

"Yeah, I think it would be best." said Sasuke

"Very well the when he returns we'll show him to his room. But please Sasuke, talk to him. He deserves to know what is going on between the two of you." replied Fugaku

Sighing, Sasuke stood up to take his leave and he replied "I will." _**"How could he have any kind of feeling for that dobe. All I ever want to do is to tease him. I can't see how I will get any feelings for him. What am I going to do. I never let anyone close to me. How am I suppose to break that barrier. I've never loved someone, and now all of a sudden I'm suppose to forget everything that I had worked so hard to achieve and let this blonde haired idiot just waltz into my life."**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto didn't know where he was going. He just knew he had to get away from that pale vampire. He felt like his life was being turned upside down. He couldn't handle all these changes at once. First it was Iruka and now him. All I wanted was to have Iruka back. How did it turn into this. Hearing someone coming up behind him, he stopped and narrowed his eyes as he turned around. _**"He actually had the audacity to follow me."**_ thought Naruto, but when he turned he noticed it wasn't Sasuke, but Mikoto. Sighing, he asked "Is there something I can help you with."

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You went running out of the house pretty quickly." replied Mikoto

Narrowing his eyes again, Naruto said "Your son doesn't know when to leave well enough alone. I don't understand how he can't stand me, yet when you look into his eyes their full of lust."

Shaking her head at what Naruto said, Mikoto replied "I'm sure Sasuke doesn't really understand it either, but please give him a chance. Until now he has always thought that he was alone. Right now he's going through a lot of different things, we just returned to him after years of believing we were dead, he can't stay at Kakashi's right now, so he's probably feeling abandoned by his adoptive family, and now his body is going through difficult changes, and we are denying him that choice to complete that change."

Looking down at the ground, Naruto said "When I was younger, I had felt all alone until I met Iruka. People would talk about me, or think down on me. But Iruka was different from everyone else. He was willing to take me in when no one else would, but now I feel that I've lost him. And on top of that I have a horny vampire that doesn't know when to keep his hands to himself."

Letting out a little chuckle, Mikoto replied "I remember when Fugaku and I realized we were soul mates. That was all he could ever think of, only in my case I was already a vampire so I just had to wait for the effects to wear off."

"How long was that?" asked Naruto

"A couple months." smirked Mikoto

A COUPLE MONTHS." yelled Naruto

"Yeah, but in your case your not a vampire yet so it will be longer." smiled Mikoto

"WHAT?" gasped Naruto, not liking where this was going.

"And from what I hear about Kakashi and Iruka, I think Sasuke better watch out when he does turn you." replied Mikoto, tapping the bottom of her chin.

"Ugh, this can't be happening." replied Naruto, shaking his head.

Smiling, Mikoto laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder as she said "Please Naruto, all I'm asking is to be patient and give Sasuke a chance. From what I've heard, you can give him a reason to love and care about someone important to him and he won't get hurt."

Running a hand through his hair, Naruto replied "Alright, I'll give him a chance. Just please don't let me regret this."

Smiling, Mikoto replied "I promise, and if I remember the little Sasuke I knew he was always so passionate in the things he cared about."

Now running the hand over his face trying to hide the blush creeping up on his cheeks as he just groaned and muttered "What have I gotten myself in to."

Chuckling, Mikoto walked over to the young man and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug "Everything will be alright. I think if anyone can help him it would be you Naruto. Your stronger than you think."

"Thanks. I think I should head back. I just have one more question though." said Naruto

Looking over at the tan man, Mikoto asked "Yes?"

"Is Sasuke going to be able to hold back on turning me." asked Naruto

"We're not sure, but we will stop him before he does." replied Mikoto

"And how exactly are you going to do that. You aren't going to eavesdrop on us when….we're….doing….that, are you?" stuttered Naruto, blushing.

Trying not to laugh at the young man's innocence, Mikoto replied "No, we wouldn't stoop that low, but Fugaku can pick up on Sasuke's senses so he will know when things start to get out of hand. So just relax and enjoy yourself."

"And how am I suppose to do that when I have a horny vampire wanting to suck my blood and do….other things." muttered Naruto, starting to feel really embarrassed. Looking over at the dark haired vampire when he heard a chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just you sound like I did with Fugaku." chuckled Mikoto "I do feel sorry for you because it will only get worse."

"Great, just what I want to hear." muttered Naruto

Looking over at the blonde haired man, Mikoto replied more seriously "Everything will be fine. Just give it time." laying a hand on his shoulder. "Let's head back and see what's going on back at the house." as they started to walk back. The rest of the walk was in silence as they headed back to the house. Naruto was feeling a little nervous about confronting Sasuke. Once reaching the house, Mikoto and Naruto walked through the door to see Fugaku sitting on the sofa and Sasuke standing in the living room. Naruto scrunched his eyes as he wondered what was going on. _**"I wonder what they're talking about."**_

Sasuke looked over when he heard the door open, only to be greeted with Naruto and his mother. As soon as he saw the blonde man, his libido started to go into overdrive. _**"I can't believe this. All I have to do is see him, and I start to lose control."**_ thought Sasuke, growling to himself when he started to feel frustrated.

"I told Sasuke that we will separate them until he starts to feel more comfortable." said Fugaku

"Are you sure that's wise. I thought you said it would be better for them to be together?" replied Mikoto

"Yes, after talking to Sasuke I've realized that he's already at his limit. If we were to keep them together, I fear that Sasuke will try and turn him." replied Fugaku

"But what am I going to do. I have to drink his blood." growled Sasuke, not liking his situation at all.

Looking over at Fugaku, Naruto said "Um, Mikoto said that you can sense when Sasuke is about to lose control. So it should be alright to let him do that right?"

"Maybe, but I fear that as soon as he does that he will lose control." replied Fugaku

"I trust you that you will know what to do if that were to happen." said Naruto, giving him a small smile.

"You mean your willing to take the chance, even knowing the consequences?" asked Fugaku, shocked from what the young man was saying.

"Yes, if I understand things then denying Sasuke would only make things worse for him, so if I can help him in any way I will." replied Naruto, looking over at Mikoto. Mikoto standing beside him gave him a little smile.

Sasuke was confused. Just a little while ago, Naruto wouldn't have anything to do with him and now he said he is willing to help him. Something had to happen when he was out on his walk. _**"Mom must have told him something."**_ thought Sasuke, anger setting in when he felt like he'd been betrayed by his own mother. _**"He didn't want pity."**_ "What did you tell Naruto." growled Sasuke

Shocked by how her son was acting, Mikoto looked over at her son in surprise as she replied "I just explained the changes that you were going to be going through, that's all." replied Mikoto, not wanting to tell him everything that had discussed.

"She isn't making me say this, if that's what your worried about Sasuke. I'm doing this on my own free will. I want to help you if I can." replied Naruto

"Why would you want to do that?" growled Sasuke "I thought you hated me?"

"I don't hate you. I just didn't understand things and it made me nervous. Mikoto helped me to understand what was going on and I want to help you." replied Naruto

Losing his temper, Sasuke walked over to Naruto, grabbed the back of his head and slammed his lips onto Naruto's. Naruto's eyes went wide, not expecting Sasuke to kiss him, but closed his eyes and started to return the kiss. Sasuke swiped his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip, moaning Naruto opened his mouth to allow Sasuke access. As soon as he opened his mouth, Sasuke delved in and fought his tongue for dominance. Hearing someone clear their throat, Naruto broke the kiss and his face turned a dark shade of red. He had forgotten for a moment about Sasuke's parents also standing in the room. Growling, Sasuke didn't say a word as he grabbed Naruto's arm and started to drag him upstairs. Fugaku jumped out of the sofa, and started to run towards Sasuke to stop him, but stopped when Naruto looked back at him and said "It's alright. I trust you to stop him if things really do get out of hand." said Naruto, giving them a little smile as reassurance that he was alright with it.

"Please stay alert Naruto. If he's anything like Fugaku he won't have any patience." yelled Mikoto

"I will" yelled Naruto, as he was being dragged up the steps.

"Hey, I resent that." muttered Fugaku

"Just speaking the truth, my dear." smiled Mikoto

Shaking his head, Fugaku replied "What exactly did you tell him."

"Just to give Sasuke a chance." smirked Mikoto

"Why do I get the feeling I was involved somewhere in that conversation." muttered Fugaku

"Maybe a little." replied Mikoto watching her mate give a deep sigh as he shook his head making her smile even more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once reaching his bedroom, Sasuke tossed Naruto onto his bed. Before Naruto could do anything, he realized Sasuke was on top of him and had him pinned down. "You know when I do this, I don't just drink you blood." growled Sasuke

"Yes, I'm aware of that." replied Naruto

"And I'm way beyond my limit so it isn't going to be gentle." growled Sasuke, as he started to pull off Naruto's shirt. Once he had it removed is threw it across the room.

Smiling, Naruto replied "I wouldn't know what to do if you were gentle." as he wrapped his hands around the back of the pale vampires head and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Sasuke couldn't hold back, he had been suppressing his need for to long and now Naruto had given him permission and he wasn't about to let this opportunity pass. Naruto couldn't believe what he was saying, but he just knew he had to do this. For once he was actually needed by someone and he was going to do whatever he could to help.

Breaking the kiss, Sasuke started to move down to the tan neck, scraping his fangs across the sensitive skin. Hearing a gasp come from the man below him, he moved his hands up and ran his thumb over the pink nipples, drawing out a deep moan. Smiling to himself, Sasuke moved down to the pink nipples and sucked one into his mouth, Naruto moaning from the intense feeling. He couldn't believe how turned on he was getting just from this little bit of foreplay. It has to be from the changes his body was also going through. Wanting more, Naruto grabbed the back of the pale vampires head and grabbed a fist full of black hair as he wrapped one leg around the older vampires leg wanting him closer. Sasuke growled as he felt himself being pulled closer to the man below him. He wasn't sure what was happening to him, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold back any longer. Reaching down he quickly undid Naruto's pants and slid the off, throwing them onto the floor somewhere. Standing up he quickly removed all of his clothing before moving back down onto the bed. He knew this was going to be fast, but he couldn't control himself. Seeing that beautiful tan skin sprawled out on the bed beneath him, he had lost the last bit of control that he was holding on to. He needed the blonde haired man, and he needed him now. Reaching over to the nightstand beside his bed, he pulled out a tube and threw it on the bed beside him. Reaching down, he wrapped his hand around the hard cock and started to slowly stroke it, drawing out a soft moan. Looking down at the tan man, Sasuke said "I can't hold back any longer." his voice strained from his need.

Looking into the dark eyes, Naruto replied "Then take me." That was all he needed to say to send the vampire over the edge. The next thing he knew, he was on his stomach and felt a finger probing his tight hole.

Sasuke had never felt this kind of need before. He was always able to control himself. But with this blonde man, all his control was thrown out the window. All he could think about was being surrounded by his heat. Reaching over he dumped a generous amount of lube on his hand and started to circle the tight ring. Once he felt it relax, he slowly entered one finger. Hearing the man below him gasp, he stopped his movement and leaned over the tan body and whispered "Are you alright."

"Nnn….yeah. Please don't stop." moaned Naruto

Hearing his pleas, Sasuke started to trust his finger in and out. Feeling Naruto relax, Sasuke entered a second finger as he started to scissor them back and forth to prepare him for much more. Naruto didn't remember it feeling as good the last time, but now he felt like he could come just from this alone. Feeling Naruto rock his hips, Sasuke entered the third finger. _**"Nnn, that's a lot more."**_ thought Naruto, as he felt himself being stretched.

Feeling that Naruto was ready, Sasuke removed his fingers from the tan body, hearing a whimper come from those sweet lips. Smiling, Sasuke reached over and grabbed the lube and dumped more on his hand, wrapping his hand around his own cock as he hissed from the contact. Lifting the tan hips to line himself up, Sasuke looked up when he felt eyes on him. Smirking and not breaking contact, Sasuke slowly started to enter the tight hole, groaning at the feeling of being inside.

Naruto watched as Sasuke started to enter him, but closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip when he felt Sasuke enter him overwhelmed by the feeling of being filled. "Nnnn" he moaned as Sasuke slowly entered him.

Sasuke groaned "You're so tight." making the tan man whimper. Once he was fully seated, he waited a few minutes to allow the younger man to adjust to being filled.

Naruto wanted more as he pushed back moaning when he felt Sasuke's cock push in even deeper. Growling, Sasuke pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in brushing his prostate, making the younger man whimper. Grabbing the tan hips, Sasuke growled as he started to thrust deeply into the young man, not missing the prostate. Fisting the sheets, Naruto lowered his head onto the pillow below him trying to find something to brace himself with. Sasuke slid one hand up to the tan chest and pulled Naruto back as he sat down on the bed. Naruto gasped as he felt the hard cock go even deeper. "Nnn… so deep." groaned Naruto. Sasuke leaned forward and scraped his fangs along the tan neck, eliciting a gasp from Naruto, as he pounded into the younger man. Naruto lifted his arm and reached behind him, running his fingers through the black hair, pulling him closer. Sasuke reached around with one hand and wrapped his hand around the hard cock, wiping the precum from the tip with his thumb and using it as lube as he started to pump the hard member in time with his thrusts. Opening his mouth, he licked the tan skin before sinking his fangs in and drinking the sweet essence. Naruto was at his limit, and feeling the teeth sink into his neck sent him over the edge spraying his hot white come over the sheets in front of him as he screamed through his release. Sasuke feeling the walls around him tighten, released the tan neck, threw his head back and screamed as he sprayed his come deep inside Naruto. Naruto leaned forward as he tried to brace himself on shaky arms, as Sasuke leaned his forehead on the tan shoulder in front of him both trying to catch their breaths.

Slowly Sasuke pulled out of the tan man. Hearing a little whimper come from him, Sasuke asked "Are you alright?"

"Hmm, just give me a minute." replied Naruto

Not saying a word, Sasuke reached down and lifted the blonde haired man up and headed towards the bathroom, chuckling when he heard an "eep" coming from him.

"What are you doing? Put me down." growled Naruto

"We need to get cleaned up and no." smirked Sasuke, as he continued towards the bathroom still wanting more of that tan body.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to all my wonderful readers. Please review and let me know what you think.

Peanut


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.**

**Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Sorry it took a little longer to write the next chapter. I kind of had a little bit of writers block hit me, but I think I'm alright now. So please review and let me know what you think. That really does help me write.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

**Laying back on the bed, Naruto put his hands behind his head, lost in thought as he remembered everything that has happened recently. **_**"Fugaku and Mikoto had told him they were giving him his own room because they weren't sure how much longer Sasuke would be able to hold back. Which was really starting to worry me. They had told me to keep my room locked at night so that he wouldn't be able to get in, but why do I have a feeling that would not stop him if he set him mind to getting in to my room." So last night after Sasuke's little fiasco, I slept in my room and welcomed the time I had alone. I had never known anyone before that was so needy. It was like he had a one track mind. He knew some of it had to do with this soul mate thing, but he also knew from the way the black haired vampire acted before that it's not just because of that. And to top it off, I have now become very alert as to the pale vampires whereabouts. It's driving me crazy. I haven't told anyone about this, but I think that this whole vampire thing is starting to effect me. His scent has become enticing and overwhelming. I feel like I could drown in it. Is this what he's been going through? I wonder if this is how Iruka had felt?" **_Hearing a knock on the door, Naruto sat up in bed. "Yes?"

"Let me in, dobe." growled Sasuke

"Why do you want in?" asked Naruto, not liking how the vampire was acting.

"Because I do, now let me in?" growled Sasuke, as he started to lose his temper.

"No" replied Naruto

"WHAT?" yelled Sasuke, shocked that he was turned down.

"I want to be left along right now. Go bother some one else." replied Naruto

"I can't just bother anyone else." growled Sasuke

"Well I'm not letting you in. All you ever do is attack me." grumbled Naruto

"Well what else are you good for?" asked Sasuke, smirking as he said it. He knew that would get the young man fired up and to hopefully open his door.

"What did you say?" yelled Naruto

"I said the only thing your good for is the sex, and at that it's just par." replied Sasuke, wanting to really fire up Naruto.

"After everything you did to me, that is all you can say. It's not like I want it anyway. I'm only doing it because I have no choice. Maybe if you would be a little more enjoyable, I wouldn't be just par." yelled Naruto. _**"What is he up to. I know he's up to something, I can feel it."**_ thought Naruto

"WHAT….DID….YOU….SAY?" growled Sasuke

"I wonder if you even know how to please your partner?" asked Naruto, firing up the pale vampire. Naruto's eyes went wide when he heard several thuds against the door. _**"What's he doing? Maybe I went a little to far."**_ thought Naruto.

"Let me in you insolent, little whelp. How dare you say I don't know how to please my partner." yelled Sasuke as he slammed his fists against the door.

Naruto grabbed his head, trying to keep his body under control. Sasuke's scent was driving him crazy. It was overwhelming his senses. He didn't really understand what was going on, but all he knew was that he needed to be close to Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fugaku and Mikoto were downstairs discussing the situation at hand, when they heard Sasuke yell and then banging following. Both of them looked at each other and sighed. "I see things are starting to get worse. I'm not sure how much longer Sasuke will be able to hold out." said Fugaku as they both headed upstairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"He's far beyond his limit now. Naruto is going to start having symptoms soon and when that happens I don't know how we will be able to stop them." replied Mikoto.

"You're right. I think we should see how Iruka is doing, and if he's alright maybe it would be alright for them to join under close supervision." said Fugaku, both stopping and staring as they watched Sasuke try to break the door down. "Sasuke what are you doing?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he turned around and looked at his parents "He won't let me in his room."

"Looking at the state that you're in at the moment I would have to say that is a good idea." replied Fugaku

Sasuke started to growl when he heard the lock unclick and watched as the handle turned. Before he knew what happened, Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him in the room landing on the floor. Looking up he gasped when he saw Naruto looming over him. His eyes looked different. They were still blue, but there was also a tint of gold in them. His eyes went wide as he thought _**"That's impossible. I haven't turned him yet."**_ "Um, Naruto are you alright?" asked Sasuke

"No, I'm not alright. Your smell is driving me crazy." growled Naruto

Shocked at Naruto's reply, Sasuke felt his stomach twist in knots. _**"This isn't good. I can barely hold back myself, and now Naruto is showing signs of change also. And does he realize what his words are doing to me."**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fugaku and Mikoto looked at each, surprise written all over their face. One minute they saw Sasuke standing there in front of them and the next he was gone. "How did he move that fast? He's not even a vampire yet." asked Mikoto

"I'm not sure." replied Fugaku, still standing there trying to take everything in as he scratched the back of his head. "But I think we better get them separated as fast as we can." Fugaku raised his hand to knock on the door. "Sasuke, Naruto open the door." but received no answer.

"Sasuke please you two shouldn't be together right now." begged Mikoto

"Um, I would mother but Naruto is blocking my path." replied Sasuke

"Naruto you have to snap out of it. We still need to see how Iruka reacts to everything first before we can let Sasuke turn you." said Fugaku

"I can't stand it anymore." yelled Naruto "My senses are driving me crazy."

"This isn't good." whispered Fugaku to Mikoto

"What are we going to do?" asked Mikoto

"We've got to get them separated and fast." replied Fugaku "Naruto, if you don't open this door I'm going to break it down."

Naruto stood there debating on what he should do. He knew the right thing to do what to let them in, but his mind was being overtaken by his body. He couldn't control himself. His desires were to strong, and the cause of that desire was sitting in front of him. Naruto completely blocked everything from his mind except for the pale vampire in front of him. He slowly started to walk towards Sasuke.

Sasuke watched as Naruto debated what he should do, having an internal fight with himself. He also watched as those blue eyes started to glaze over with something else. He then realized that Naruto was not going to open the door. His desires were becoming to strong for him to handle. It's hard enough for a vampire to control them, but when a human starts to feel the effects they won't be able to control the intense feelings flowing through their bodies. Even though he has vampire blood running him, he is still a human. Not really understanding himself how that is possible. Seeing the young man move closer, Sasuke started to scoot back trying to keep a distance between the two of them as he ran some ideas through his head as to how he should handle the situation. He was able to gain control of his body again from the surprise of being thrown into the room, but he hadn't realized the effect that it was having on Naruto.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw Sasuke start to move away from him. "Where do you think you are going. You're the one that did this to me, so take responsibility." growled Naruto

"Naruto, please you have to get a hold of yourself." replied Sasuke as his back hit a wall.

Smirking, Naruto replied "I thought this is what you wanted, me throwing myself at you?"

"Naruto, open this door immediately or I'm breaking it down." yelled Fugaku, starting to feel uneasy with the whole situation. Naruto wasn't answering him, and he wasn't sure what was happening on the other side of the door but he knew he needed to put a stop to it and soon. After waiting a couple of minutes with no answer, Fugaku swirled around and kicked his foot in the air impacting it with the door sending the door flying off it's hinges.

"_**If he keeps that look on his face, I'm not going to be able to control myself."**_ thought Sasuke.__"I…" started Sasuke, but was cut off when he heard the door being forced open. Naruto whipped his head around and glared as Sasuke looked up at where the door was, and in it's place stood his parents. "Dad, Mom"

Hearing the door slam open Naruto glared as he watched Fugaku and Mikoto walk into the room. Turning his head back around he looked down at Sasuke to see a look of surprise on his face.

"Sasuke are you alright?" asked Mikoto, as she ran over and knelt down beside her son.

"I'm fine mom." replied Sasuke, rolling his eyes at his mothers concern.

Naruto stood there as if he was lost in thought as he continued to glare at Fugaku. Breaking out of his train of thought, he shook his head as he started to feel his head spin. Fugaku walked up to Naruto, and braced him when he noticed Naruto starting to waver. "Naruto, are you alright?" asked Fugaku

"Dizzy" muttered Naruto, closing his eyes trying to get his head to stop spinning.

"Why don't you sit down for a minute." replied Fugaku, walking the young man to his bed and helping him sit down. Naruto leaned forward and rested his forehead against his hands trying to stop the dizziness and the impending headache that was starting to loom.

Fugaku looked over to his wife then his son and said "Mikoto, go get him some water to drink. Sasuke, I want you to go back to your room for right now. I'll be over in a little bit to talk."

Getting up from the floor, Sasuke dusted himself off and replied "Alright" before walking out the door, looking back at the blonde haired man concerned. Mikoto followed Sasuke out to get the glass of water.

Looking back over at the young man, Fugaku said "Alright, I want you to tell me what happened."

Naruto started to rub his temples as he said "Sasuke started to pound on the door wanting in, but I wouldn't let him in. After refusing to let him in, he started to lose his temper, threatening to break the door down. His smell…" but stopped when he started to remember Sasuke's smell.

Looking over at the blonde man when he stopped, Fugaku started to see Naruto's eyes glaze. Bracing both shoulders, Fugaku lightly shook Naruto out of his thoughts as he said "Hey, snap out of it.'

Shaking his head, Naruto looked over at the older vampire and continued "I couldn't control myself. It was like his smell was overtaking my body. I had the overwhelming desire that I needed to be close to him. It was like I couldn't think about anything else but his smell."

"As I feared." replied Fugaku, looking down at the floor.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto

"You're starting to feel the effects from the joining. This is what Sasuke has been going through, but vampires have a higher tolerance than humans do. Even though you have vampire blood flowing through you, I think you are going to lose control of your actions much quicker." replied Fugaku

"So what's going to happen." asked Naruto, not sure he liked where this was going.

"You and Sasuke are going to have to join soon, but we need to hold off as long as possible to see how Iruka is coping with everything. I fear that you will be going through the same changes as him." replied Fugaku "Until then, I don't want you two any where near each other."

"If that's what you want, then I don't think I can stay in the same house as him." said Naruto, rubbing his hands over his eyes trying to keep himself under control.

"And why is that?' asked Fugaku, as he watched the young man tense.

"Because his smell is driving me crazy right now, and he's already in his room." replied Naruto as he looked over at the black haired vampire.

"Your senses are that strong." asked Fugaku, disbelief evident in his voice.

His head still buried in his hands, Naruto mumbled "Yes"

Mikoto walked back in the room and noticed the concern in her mates eyes. _**"Something isn't right."**_ she thought.

"_**He's worse than I thought.**_" thought Fugaku. "Will you be able to stay under control for a little bit. I need to talk to Sasuke and then run downstairs." asked Fugaku

Walking over to the Fugaku and Naruto, Mikoto said "Here is the water." handing it over to Naruto.

"Uh, thank you." replied Naruto, taking the glass of water. Looking over at Fugaku, he said "Yeah, I'll be fine." taking a sip of the water.

"Very well then, we will take our leave. I want you to rest some, that should help you." said Fugaku as he stood up to leave.

"Thank you" replied Naruto, sitting the glass down on the stand beside his bed before laying down and closing his eyes, a hand resting over his eyes.

"If you need anything, please come see me." said Fugaku, as he and Mikoto walked out the door.

"I will" replied Naruto as he tried to ease his mind and body.

Once outside the room, Mikoto looked over at her mate and asked "What's wrong?"

Sighing, he looked over at Mikoto and replied "We aren't going to be able to hold them back much longer. His symptoms are pretty strong."

"What are we going to do?" asked Mikoto

"I'm not sure. I need to talk to Sasuke first." replied Fugaku, as he reached Sasuke's room. As he knocked on the door he said "Sasuke, let me in." waiting as he heard footsteps coming towards the door. Sasuke opened the door to be greeted by his parents. Sighing, he moved aside and let them in. Walking back over to his bed, he sat down and waited for his father to speak. "What happened?" asked Fugaku

"I started to lose control. Knowing that he was close by was driving me crazy. I swear he's putting off some kind of scent that is pulling me in." replied Sasuke

Walking over his mother sat down beside him and pulled him in close "When you have found your soul mate, your body desires everything about him. His scent is the first thing that you will notice. It will become stronger to you, more desirable."

"What am I going to do. I don't think I can hold back much longer." sighed Sasuke, running a hand over his face.

"We're not sure. Now that Naruto is showing signs, we're not going to be able to keep you two separated for much longer." replied Fugaku, looking over at Mikoto. Looking back over at Sasuke, he asked "After you were pulled inside, what happened?"

Shooting his head up as he remember the look in Naruto eyes, he looked over at his father. Seeing the look his son was giving him made Fugaku feel uneasy. "His eyes."

"What about his eyes?" asked Mikoto

"His eyes were still blue, but I could swear that there was also gold mixed in with them." replied Sasuke. Mikoto and Fugaku stared at each other wide eyed and shocked. "I didn't think they were suppose to turn until after I turned him?"

"His body is changing already? How is that possible?" asked Fugaku, trying to figure out what was happening. "I need to go down to look up some old scrolls." said Fugaku as he stood up to leave.

"I will come down and help you." replied Mikoto

"Very well. Sasuke, I want you to stay in your room. Do not leave the room under any circumstance. Make sure your door is locked after we leave. Do you think you can control yourself for awhile?" asked Fugaku

"Yes, I will be fine for now. As long as I don't come in direct contact with Naruto." replied Sasuke

"Then stay in here. I will come up when I have done some research about the gold vampires." replied Fugaku, opening the door and walking out. Mikoto following close behind.

Not saying anything, Sasuke walked over and closed his door, locking it before walking back over to his bed and dropping down on it. Running his hands over his face, Sasuke grumbled "Why does this have to happen to me. And of all people, why does it have to be with that obnoxious idiot."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fugaku and Mikoto walked to the back of their house to where his study was at. Walking in he instantly walked over to the big bookshelves that lined the wall looking for the scrolls that he was searching for. Once he found what he was looking for, he pulled them out and blew on them, dust flying everywhere. Hearing someone sneeze behind him, he turned around and smirked. "I think we may need to clean those up a little." said Mikoto, as she ran a hand over her nose trying to get the itching feeling to go away.

"Yeah, I haven't pulled these out in a long time." smiled Fugaku, walking over to his desk to sit down. Once seated, he unrolled one of the scrolls looking for any kind of information to help him. He needed to know what to expect from Iruka and Naruto. Not seeing anything of use on the one scroll he moved it aside as he opened one.

Mikoto watched as her husband scanned through the scrolls, desperately trying to find the information that he needed. They needed to find out what to expect from Iruka and Naruto. Iruka was already showing signs of aggression, but what else could they expect. Hearing a gasp come from Fugaku, she looked over at her lover. "What's wrong?" asked Mikoto

"It's worse than I thought." was Fugaku's only reply, not even looking up.

"Why?" asked Mikoto

"We have to get to Kakashi and Iruka." said Fugaku as he stood up. Hearing someone beat on the door, he looked over to his mate and asked "Are you expecting anyone."

"No" replied Mikoto "Who do you think it could be?"

"I'm not sure. I'll go answer it. Stay here for now." replied Fugaku

"OK" replied Mikoto, feeling something deep in her stomach telling her something was wrong.

Fugaku walked to the front of the house to see you was pounded on his door. As he opened the door he saw Iruka standing there. "Iruka, is there something I can help you with?' asked Fugaku, not liking the anger radiating off the tan vampire. Then he noticed his eyes. His eyes were gold. _**"Oh no"**_ thought Fugaku

"Where is he?" growled Iruka

"Where's who?" asked Fugaku

"Naruto, I want him down here now. I know your son violated Naruto again." growled Iruka

"Iruka, where's Kakashi?" asked Fugaku

"Home…now don't dodge my questions. Where is he. I know he's here." growled Iruka

"Iruka, I think you need to calm down before you do anything rash." replied Fugaku

Narrowing his eyes, Iruka looked into the black eyes and said "YOU WILL TAKE ME TO NARUTO NOW."

"I will go get him. Why don't you take a seat in the living room." replied Fugaku, pointing in the direction of the room.

NO, I know he's with your son. I warned him the last time I don't want him near him." growled Iruka

"They are…" started Fugaku, but was cut off when Iruka punched him, sending him flying across the room and crashing into the wall across the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking over at the scroll Fugaku had laid out, Mikoto's eyes went wide as she read what was written. _"A golden vampire can mate with a human female and have the offspring be human. The vampire blood would remain in dormancy, unless he/she find their true soul mate, and that soul mate was a vampire, then the blood of the golden vampire would come forth and transform them into a full-blooded golden vampire. During the transformation they will desire their mates blood more than a hunter vampire, and if not watched could send their mate into a state of deep sleep. They will become aggressive and controlling, wanting to dominate their mate. Their strength, eye sight, and sense of smell will increase ten fold…."_ but stopped when she heard yelling.

Rushing out of the room to see what was happening, she stopped in her tracks when she saw her mate flying through the air and crashing into the wall. "Fugaku" she screamed. Looking over at the door, she saw Iruka standing there glaring at her. Biting down on her nervousness, Mikoto asked "Wha…What do you want?"

"Naruto, where is he?" growled Iruka

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke both came running out of their rooms and looked at each other, their past desires completely forgotten as they heard the crash from down stairs. "What was that?" gasped Naruto, looking over at the pale vampire with wide eyes.

"I'm not sure. Let go down stairs and make sure everything is alright." replied Sasuke walking towards the stairs, Naruto following behind.

As they raced downstairs to see what happened, Naruto was trying to fight off the overwhelming scent of Sasuke's scent attacking his senses. How was not the time to lose ones head. Reaching the bottom of the steps, they stopped in their tracks when they saw Iruka standing in the doorway. Sasuke looked across the room and noticed his mother bending over his father. Looking back and forth he realized what had happened, and then he noticed Iruka's eyes. "Naruto his eyes are gold."

"Yes, I see that." Naruto looked over at his father figure and noticed the rage. Realizing that Iruka was losing his control, Naruto slowly started to walk over.

"Naruto what are you doing? He's doesn't have control of himself right now." whispered Sasuke

Looking back at Sasuke, he smiled as he replied "I have to try. Iruka was always there for me, now it's time I'm there for him." Naruto continued walking over towards his father figure, trying to figure the best way to calm him down. "Iruka, are you alright?"

"Naruto, you're leaving with me right now." growled Iruka

"Iruka please calm down. I'm fine. Everything's alright." replied Naruto as he reached Iruka.

"No it's not. That vampire is after you. He'll turn you just like Kakashi did to me." said Iruka

Realizing that Kakashi wasn't with him, Naruto asked "Iruka, where is Kakashi?"

"Home" replied Iruka

"Why didn't he come with you?" asked Naruto

"He was sleeping." replied Iruka

Something didn't sound right. As much as he disliked the older vampire, he knew that Kakashi wouldn't leave Iruka and especially wouldn't allow Iruka to leave the house. Something must have happened to Kakashi. "Iruka, did something happen to Kakashi?"

"No, he was just tired so I let him sleep." replied Iruka

"Iruka listen to me. Your not yourself right now. You need to calm down." begged Naruto

"There's nothing wrong with me. Why does everyone keep telling me I need to calm down." growled Iruka

"Iruka your eyes are gold again. That other vampires blood is pulling forward and taking over your body." replied Naruto

"But I feel fine…" started Iruka before he was hit over the head and knocked unconscious. Naruto was barely able to catch him before he fell to the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. Please review and let me know what you think. It really does help me get motivated to write.

Peanut


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has read my story. Here is the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy. This is all for EroCocoLoco. Enjoy

Please review and let me hear from all my wonderful readers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Itachi and his team have been traveling for three days. It was time. Time for him to convince his brother to join them. He had destroyed the rest of his clan, including his parents, a long time ago. He has been on the run ever since that day, dodging the hunter vampires that had been sent after him to hunt him down.

He had vanished from civilization, so that he could prepare himself to become the most powerful vampire. And now he was going to return to his home, and convince Sasuke that he is to be by his brothers side. Then no one would be able to stop him. The only problem is that he found out that Sasuke has been staying with that silver haired vampire, Hatake Kakashi, who was always close to Sandaime and his family. He knew he would be running it to some problems with him, because Kakashi also possessed a Sharigan eye. He had received it as a gift from a dying member of his team.

After gathering the remaining members of his group, Itachi and his team had set out towards his home so they could complete the last part of their plan, eliminating all hunter vampires. While gone he had gathered up other vampires to create his own clan of vampires, and he would become the most powerful of them all. He knew his brother wasn't going to willingly accept him after what he had done to their clan, but he would make sure to convince him. If he would not be unable to convince him, then he would make sure that he would be eliminated along with the other vampires.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking up at who hit Iruka, he yelled "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't want to, but he was a danger to everyone including himself. We need to get him calmed back down before he does anything else that he will regret." replied Jiraiya

Sasuke realizing that everything was under control, ran over to his father to make sure he was alright. Kneeling down beside his mother, he asked "Is he alright?"

"I think so, he was just knocked unconscious." replied Mikoto, as she ran her hand over Fugaku's forehead. "Fugaku, please wake up."

"What is going on exactly?" asked Sasuke

"Iruka is becoming more and more unstable. Your father found some information regarding the golden vampires. It said they are able to mate with a human and suppress the golden vampire blood until the human mates with another vampire." replied Mikoto

"This is going to happen to Naruto also, isn't it?" asked Sasuke, looking over at the blonde by the doorway.

"I'm afraid that it's already began with him. We aren't sure why yet, but it seems he's starting the transformation even before you turned him." replied Mikoto

Turning his head back as he looked into his mothers eyes, Sasuke said "Then why are you keeping me from turning him?"

"We never got to discuss it before Iruka came, but I don't see any reason to hold you back any longer. If he's already changing, then I think it would be better if you two were already connected by blood. But we will have to see what happens with Iruka first before we make a decision. You may need to still wait a while." replied Mikoto

"I hope it's not to much longer. I feel like I'm going crazy." muttered Sasuke, looking back at his soul mate.

"Yes, but first we need to get Iruka settled back down first, so please don't do anything until we have everything under control again with Kakashi and Iruka." replied Mikoto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean anything else. Does that mean he's already done something, and where is Kakashi? He would never allow him to leave the house alone." asked Naruto

"We found Kakashi unconscious on his bed. We think Iruka had lost control and needed more blood, but with Kakashi already in his weak state it knocked him out." replied Jiraiya

"I….Is he alright?" stuttered Naruto

"I'm not sure. Tsunade is looking over him right now, so he's in good hands. If anything can be done, she is the one to help him." replied Jiraiya

Looking down at Iruka and then over at Fugaku, Naruto mumbled "I'm glad you showed up when you did. Iruka came here after Sasuke. He fears that Sasuke is going to hurt me."

Ruffling his hair, Jiraiya smiled "He's just being an overprotective parent, that's all. But I fear that maybe his worries and fears is what's making him lose control of his body." dropping the smile as he became more serious.

Naruto looking down at his father figure as he said "The same thing is going to happen to me, isn't it?"

"You mean your transformation?" asked Jiraiya

"Yeah, I assume Tsunade filled you in on both our situations, since you know about Iruka." replied Naruto

"Yes" replied Jiraiya "And yes you will be going through the same things." Sighing, Jiraiya looked over at the three Uchiha's and asked "How's Fugaku?"

"I'm fine, just a little headache." replied Fugaku, looking over at his son. "Help me up." he groaned.

Sasuke stood up then leaned over and wrapped his arm around his father's back. Fugaku lifted one arm and wrapped it around Sasuke's shoulders as Sasuke lifted him up. Once standing, Fugaku grabbed his head when a dizzy spell hit him. "Are you alright?" asked Sasuke

"Yeah, just a little dizzy but it went away." replied Fugaku. Looking over at the gray haired vampire, Fugaku said "It's good to see you again Jiraiya. Although I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Likewise Fugaku. It seems I arrived just in time." replied Jiraiya

"Yes, it seems Iruka is moving into the last stages of his transformation. He is becoming a lot stronger and losing his control more. We need to make sure Kakashi stays with him at all times." replied Fugaku, as he narrowed his eyes in thought "Speaking of which, where is Kakashi? Shouldn't he have been watching over Iruka?"

Lowering his head, Jiraiya replied "We found him unconscious on his bed. We think Iruka may have tried to drink more of his blood, and it was to much for him."

"This isn't good. I found some information about the golden vampires. It seems that our ancestors found out some information about the golden vampires. The golden vampires apparently knew that their blood line was about to be destroyed so they had come up with a way to mate with human women and keep the blood of the vampire dormant until the right time. I'm not sure what all Tsunade has informed you about, but she was able to find out that two hunter vampires disappeared during the war, and their names were Umino and Uzimaki. With the symptoms that Iruka is showing, it all makes sense, and Naruto is now also showing some signs of the transformation." replied Fugaku

"But Naruto hasn't been changed yet. How can he be showing signs?" gasped Jiraiya

"I am not sure, but earlier today he started to lose control of his body. His sense of smell is amazing." replied Fugaku "I don't think we can keep them anywhere near each other until we are ready for the transformation to occur."

"I understand, then he can stay with me for the time being. But first I think we should head back to Kakashi's and see what Tsunade has found out, and I fear what will happen when Iruka will wake up and Kakashi is not around." said Jiraiya

"Hey, wait a minute don't I get a say in this matter." growled Naruto "And are you telling me that you are also a vampire?"

Looking over at the blonde, Jiraiya just smiled as he said "No and Yes"

Naruto's jaw dropped open, shocked that he had traveled with the pervert sage for three years and never knew. _**"How could I have not known."**_ thought Naruto. "B…But…That…How" stuttered Naruto, before shaking his head "How is that possible. I traveled with you for three years." yelled Naruto

"There's more vampires in this village than you realize Naruto. We just don't advertise ourselves. We have learned to be discreet." replied Jiraiya "Grab Iruka and let's head back." as he turned around to leave.

Naruto moved around and pulled Iruka up on his back as he followed his old mentor out the door, grumbling as he went.

Sasuke looked over at his father and asked "Are you sure you can walk there?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" replied Fugaku as he pulled his arm away and slowly started to follow Naruto and Jiraiya. Sasuke and Mikoto looked at his other, before following their father's lead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi was hidden well within the woods just outside of his old home so he wouldn't be seen. He watched as Jiraiya walked up to the door and hit someone over the head, then heard him start talking to a blonde headed man or vampire. He couldn't tell for sure. He was sending out an unusual aurora, and his smell was off. He couldn't quite place it, but it seemed familiar. Then he heard Jiraiya ask how his father was. His eyes shot wide open. He couldn't have heard right, could he? His parents were alive. How was that possible. He killed them with his own hands.

A few minutes later he watched as they all walked out of the house, carrying the one that Jiraiya knocked unconscious. _**"I wonder why they knocked him out? His aurora is the same as the blonde. What does that mean? Something is going on, especially to have Jiraiya knock someone out."**_ thought Itachi. Once the group was out of sight, Itachi looked at the rest of the members of his team and said "Change of plans everyone." said Itachi "Total elimination"

"Are you sure?" asked Kisami, as he looked over at their leader.

"Yes, My parents are some how still alive, and with them alive there is no chance of my brother will join us." replied Itachi "Let's follow them to see where they are heading." turning around and following in the direction his parents left.

"How is that possible?" asked Kisami "There were no survivors when we left."

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." replied Itachi

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half way down the road, Naruto growled "I never thought he was this heavy."

"Quit whining, we're almost there." replied Jiraiya

"You try carrying him" grumbled Naruto

Sighing, Sasuke caught up to the two and muttered "Put him on my back. I'll carry him. I'm tired of hearing you whine." Naruto stopped and moved Iruka over for Sasuke to carry. After adjusting himself, Sasuke headed off towards Kakashi's again.

"How can you carry him like nothing." muttered Naruto

"Plus side to being a vampire." replied Sasuke

"What do you mean by that?" growled Naruto "Are you saying that I'm weak?"

"Yes, I am." Sasuke simply replied

"Why do you always do that. Do you always enjoy running me down. Just because I'm not a vampire, doesn't mean I'm weak." yelled Naruto as he picked up his pace to walk ahead of the group.

Sasuke lowered his head realizing that he had hurt the younger man's feelings. He really didn't mean to, but he couldn't stop himself. He enjoyed seeing how much he could get a rise out of him, but this time he had went to far.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you sense someone?" asked Mikoto

"Yes, I picked it up as soon as we left home. They are following us." replied Fugaku

You don't suppose it could be him, do you?" asked Mikoto

I'm not completely sure, but I am picking up a faint scent that is familiar. But he has learned to mask it very well." replied Fugaku

"Do you think Jiraiya is aware." said Mikoto

"I'm sure, but we'll wait until we reach Kakashi's house to discuss it. I don't want to raise any suspensions." replied Fugaku

"Yes, your right besides I think he has his hands full as it is right now." smirked Mikoto

"So it seems. Are those two ever going to learn to accept each other?" replied Fugaku, shaking his head.

Smiling, Mikoto said "They will, just give them time. They are both hot headed and to much alike, but they will learn in time."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya could sense someone was following them, but didn't act as if he knew. He would wait and talk to Fugaku when they reached Kakashi's house. After hearing the outburst from Naruto, Jiraiya walked up beside the younger vampire and said "You know, Naruto isn't as bad as you think." Sasuke turned his head and looked at the older vampire questionably. "You just need to get to know him. Under than annoying, loud brat there is a smart, strong man." smiled Jiraiya as he moved up ahead to catch up to the blonde.

"Maybe it is time for me to get to know him. I am going to be with him for a long time." replied Sasuke as they reached Kakashi's place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are they coming here?" asked Itachi, but more to himself then anything.

"Where is here, sir." asked Kisami

"Hatake Kakashi's house" replied Itachi

"Do you think they already know?" asked Kisami

"That's impossible. There is no way they could know." growled Itachi "Let's just wait and see what happens." motioning the rest of his team to pull back and wait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was bent over Kakashi trying to send her healing powers into his body, but it wasn't having any kind of effect on him. He was still unconscious. She didn't know what else she could do. If Iruka had taken to much blood at once, then it's unknown as to how long Kakashi will be asleep. Hearing footsteps, Tsunade turned around to see Jiraiya and Naruto standing in the doorway.

"Your back? Did you find Iruka?" asked Tsunade desperately

"Yes, but he's unconscious at the moment." replied Jiraiya as Sasuke walked up behind him with Iruka on his back.

"What happened?" gasped Tsunade "Quickly bring him over here, and I'll check him." Sasuke walked into the room and over to the bed to lay Iruka down beside Kakashi.

"He was out of control when I reached their mansion. He had actually hit Fugaku and knocked him out." replied Jiraiya, then looked over at the bed when he heard a moan.

Iruka was slowly waking up. Everyone in the room held their breath as Iruka began to stir, watching closely to make sure he wouldn't attack again when he woke up. Not opening his eyes, he raised a hand and laid it over his eyes as Iruka started to mumble. Sensing Tsunade, Naruto, Fugaku, Mikoto, and Sasuke along with someone he wasn't familiar with, Iruka asked "Tsunade, what happened?"

"How did you know I was here?" asked Tsunade "You haven't even opened your eyes."

"Um, I'm not sure. I just sensed you, Naruto, Sasuke, Fugaku and Mikoto. Also there's someone else here I'm not quite sure of. He seems familiar, but that's all." replied Iruka, still keeping his eyes closed.

Everyone looked at each other in disbelief. Iruka had realized they were here without opening his eyes. "Well, you lost control again and went after Sasuke." replied Tsunade

Shooting up from the bed, Iruka braced his head as he felt like his head was going to explode. Seeing Iruka brace himself, Tsunade bent down and pulled his hand away. Looking up, Iruka asked "Did I hurt anyone?"

"Iruka, don't you remember anything?" asked Tsunade concerned.

"Um, not really. Should I?" Iruka asked. Then noticing a leg beside him, his eyes went wide when he realized he didn't notice Kakashi anywhere. Looking down at the bed, Iruka screamed "Kakashi" as he leaned over the pale vampire, shaking him as he tried to wake him up.

-------------------------------------

Thank you to everyone that has read my story. Please review and let me hear from you.

Peanut


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Please review and let me her from you. This is for EroCocoLoco, so I hope you enjoy it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Everyone was in Kakashi's room, as they watched Tsunade try and convince Iruka to rest. But he was refusing to sleep. Tsunade finally got him to realize the importance of him resting, as she now tried to get him to lay back on the bed. Once laying down, Tsunade lifted her hand to his forehead, sending her powers through him and eased his mind to help him fall asleep.

Fugaku looked over at his mate and whispered "I'm going to go talk with Jiraiya. Please stay here with Tsunade in case she needs help."

"I understand." smiled Mikoto, walking over to where Tsunade was standing.

Fugaku looked over at Jiraiya and nodded his head towards the door, Jiraiya nodded his head in understanding as both vampires took their leave.

Naruto and Sasuke watched as the two older vampires left, wondering what was going on. Naruto was the first to speak "I wonder where they are going?"

"I'm not sure, but I sense there is something else going on that they aren't letting on about." replied Sasuke

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto

"I don't know, but there has to be a very important reason for my parents to disappear and not even tell me they were still alive. And now all of a sudden, they returned. Something big is about to happen. I know my father won't tell me until he's ready, but maybe mother will tell me something." smirked Sasuke "I'll be right back." walking over to where his mother was standing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once outside the door and out of earshot, Fugaku asked "Did you sense anything on our way here?"

"Yes, we were being followed." replied Jiraiya

"It's Itachi isn't it? He had his scent hidden very well, but I was still able to recognize it." asked Fugaku

"Yes, and it seems he wasn't alone. He had other vampires with him." replied Jiraiya "What do you think he's up to?"

"I'm not sure, but Itachi was always drawn to power. Right now he's probably trying to figure out how Mikoto and I are still alive." smirked Fugaku

"Yes, I'm sure he's starting to panic a little right now." smiled Jiraiya

Turning serious, Fugaku said "Yes, but he couldn't have returned at a worse time. With Kakashi out of commission, we're down one important vampire."

"Let's hope he doesn't try anything until Kakashi has recovered. We are going to need all the help we can get." replied Jiraiya

"Yes, you are right. From the information we were able to gather, Itachi is forming a group to destroy all hunter vampires. He's thirsting for power, and he will stop at nothing to achieve his goal. He even killed the original leader of the clan." said Fugaku

"So he wants to become the leader of all vampires. Then we have no choice, we must defeat him before he is able to succeed." replied Jiraiya, as he looked back at Kakashi's room. "With or without Kakashi's help."

Following the other vampires eyes, Fugaku replied "I agree. Once we have everything settled, I will get with the rest of my clan members and prepare for what is going to come."

Looking over at the pale vampire, Jiraiya replied "And I will gather the vampires within the village."

"Also, I think we need to separate Sasuke and Naruto for the time being. I don't know how much longer Sasuke is going to be able to hold back. He is already past his limit, and having Naruto near him is only making it worse."

"I agree. Naruto will stay with me at least until Kakashi has awakened and is able to control Iruka." replied Jiraiya "Tsunade and I can also help Kakashi. At that time we can allow Sasuke to complete the transformation with Naruto, and you and Mikoto will be there to help Sasuke.

"That sounds good. Let's just hope that Kakashi wakes up soon, because I'm not sure what will happen with Iruka if he doesn't." said Fugaku

"I know" sighed Jiraiya, looking down at the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he alright?" asked Sasuke, walking up behind Mikoto

"Yes, he's resting right now. But we need to find a way to wake Kakashi up. If he doesn't wake soon, I'm not sure how long Iruka will be able to stay together." replied Tsunade, looking down at the tan vampire.

"There's more going on, isn't there?" asked Sasuke, looking over to where his father and Jiraiya had left.

"Why would you ask that?" asked Mikoto

"Because of the way father and Jiraiya are acting. Something is about to happen isn't it?" asked Sasuke "Why else would you and father disappear and then suddenly show up again.

"You're very observant, my son." replied Mikoto

"Is it Itachi?" asked Sasuke

"We don't know for sure. When we were coming over here, we felt other vampires near by. They were hiding their scent well, but one scent even though hidden seemed familiar." replied Mikoto

"You mean you were being followed?" asked Tsunade

Looking over at the blonde vampire, Mikoto replied "Yes, we fear that it is about to begin.

Naruto was losing his patience. He wanted to know what they were talking about. Whatever it was, it seemed to be serious. Having enough of always being left out, Naruto headed over to where the vampires were talking. Hearing the last of Mikoto's reply, Naruto asked "What is about to begin?"

"I thought I said I would be right back." growled Sasuke

"And I'm tired of being left out. So what's going on?" asked Naruto

"We were being followed." replied Mikoto

"By who?" asked Naruto

Mikoto looked over at Tsunade, not sure if she should say anymore. Tsunade realizing what Mikoto was thinking about replied "We're not sure."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he watched the play of emotions run across his mother's face. He knew that look. She knew who it was that was following them, and the only one that he could think of to make his mother show that kind of expression was his brother. Looking at his mother, Sasuke said "You know for sure it's Itachi, don't you?"

Looking over at her son, sadness in her eyes, Mikoto nodded her head as she replied "Yes"

Looking back and forth between Mikoto and Sasuke, Naruto tried to figure out who this Itachi was. Whoever it was, he was someone that was once important to them. Tsunade looked over at the blonde man and knew that he was trying to figure out what was going on. Smiling, she walked over to the young man and laid a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked up to see who was beside him. Tsunade smiled down at him and answered his unanswered question "Itachi is Sasuke's brother." making the young man's eyes go wide.

"He was the one that attacked their clan, wasn't he?" asked Naruto, but already knowing the answer.

"Unfortunately yes, he was. And now he has returned to finish what he started." replied Tsunade

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto, not liking where this was going.

"We have been gathering information since the day he attacked, and it seems he wants to destroy all hunter vampires that don't want to follow him. He has returned to complete his task." replied Tsunade

"You mean he wants to kill all of you?" asked Naruto

"My brother is crazy. All he sees is power." growled Sasuke "He will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi growled as he paced back and forth in the woods just out of sight of Kakashi's home. He couldn't believe it. His parents were still alive. How had they survived. "We have to find out what is going on."

"What should we do sir?" asked Katsume

"They know something." replied Itachi "We have to find out what they are up to."

"And how do we do that?" asked Katsume

Smirking, Itachi replied "I'm going to go take a look. See what I can find out."

"But they're upstairs. How do you plan to get up there without getting caught?" asked Itachi

Not saying anything, Itachi closed his eyes and used his powers as he transformed himself into a huge spider. Looking up at Katsume, he smirked "I don't plan to get caught." as he headed over towards the house.

Katsume and the other members stood their shocked. They knew Itachi was powerful, but they didn't realize he was able to transform his body. "I'm glad he's on our side." muttered Katsume. The other vampires nodding in agreement.

Itachi crawled up the wall, as he tried to locate the vampires in the house. Reaching one window, he could hear voices inside. Moving up on the ledge, he tried to listen to the conversation hearing little snippets. He smirked when he heard his name. _**"So, their talking about me." **_Looking through the window he noticed Kakashi and the tan man they had been carrying laying on the bed. Looking at who else was in the room, he growled to himself when he noticed a blonde vampire standing by his mother _**"Tsunade is also here? Why is she here?"**_ Itachi watched as Jiraiya and his father walked back into the room, asking how Kakashi and the tan man, Iruka, are doing. But watched Jiraiya as he narrowed his eyes and looked towards the window. _**"He couldn't sense me, could he? I have my scent completely hidden." **_thought Itachi, but Jiraiya started to walk over towards the window. Realizing that he had been found out, Itachi started back down the wall to join the rest of his group.

Reaching the rest of the members of his group, Itachi transformed back into his original form and said "They are aware of us being here."

"How is that possible. We have kept ourselves masked." growled Katsume

"Jiraiya can somehow still sense us. I knew that he was powerful, but not this powerful. We are going to have to be more careful and stay alert."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We will have to be careful with what we say." said Jiraiya

"I agree. We aren't sure how powerful Itachi has gotten, and if he suspects we know anything he will stop at nothing to find out what we know." replied Fugaku

"Let's go back to the room to see if there is any change." said Jiraiya, as he walked towards the room where everyone was waiting. Fugaku following behind.

Everyone looked over as the two male vampires entered the room. Jiraiya was the first to speak "How are they?"

"There is no change in Kakashi, and Iruka is finally resting." replied Tsunade

Jiraiya could sense a presence just outside the window. He narrowed his eyes as he walked over towards the window.

"Jiraiya, what is it?" asked Fugaku, sensing something was wrong.

"I'm not sure. I don't know how someone could be up here, but I can sense someone by the window." whispered Jiraiya. The other vampires and Naruto keeping quiet as they waited to see what happened.

Opening the window, Jiraiya looked out, but didn't see anyone. He couldn't understand it. The presence was still there, one no one was outside the window. Looking down, he noticed a rather large spider walking down the wall. Narrowing his eyes, he gasped when the spider stopped and looked back, then continued down the wall. "It couldn't be, could it?" whispered Jiraiya

"What is it?" asked Tsunade

Closing the window, Jiraiya replied "What were you talking about before we came back?"

"Itachi" replied Tsunade

"Are you able to transform?" asked Jiraiya, looking over at Fugaku

"Yes, once he have mastered everything and if we become powerful enough, we can transform into spiders." replied Fugaku. Jiraiya's eyes going wide.

"What is it Jiraiya? What did you see?" asked Mikoto

"Itachi, I think. I felt a presence outside the window, similar to Itachi. When I looked there was no one there, but there was a rather large spider crawling down the wall." replied Jiraiya. "It stopped and looked back up before continuing down the wall."

Gasping, Mikoto said "No" as she held her hands up to her mouth. "Then he found out that we know he has returned."

"Yes, so it would seem." replied Jiraiya, as he rubbed his hand across his chin. "We are going to have to be more cautious."

"What about Iruka and Kakashi?" asked Naruto, looking at the two vampires laying on the bed.

"We just have to hope that Kakashi will wake up soon." replied Jiraiya, ruffling the blondes hair.

"Ah, stop that." yelled Naruto, pushing the hand away. Turning more serious, Naruto looked up at the gray haired vampire and asked "Is Iruka going to be alright?" looking back over at his father figure.

Laying a hand on the young man's shoulder, Jiraiya replied "As long as Kakashi wakes up in time."

Looking back up at the older vampire, Naruto asked "In time for what?"

"There are certain things that Iruka is going to need to complete his transformation, and Kakashi is the only one that is going to be able to help him. If Iruka is denied that, he will start to go crazy." replied Jiraiya

"Can't we do anything to wake Kakashi up?" asked Naruto, looking over at the blonde haired vampire.

"I've tried everything that I can, but it's up to Kakashi. There's nothing else I can do. We just have to wait." replied Tsunade "Until then, I will try and keep Iruka calm, and make him rest as much as possible."

Walking over and sitting down beside his father figure, combing his hand through the chocolate hair "Please do whatever you can to help him." whispered Naruto, a tear running down his cheek. He had never felt so helpless before. The most important person in his life, and he couldn't do a thing to help him.

Looking back at everyone else in the room, then looking over to where the blonde man was sitting, Tsunade walked over to him and laid her hand on his shoulder "We will do everything in our power to help him."

---------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to everyone that read my story. Please review and let me hear from you.

Thanks J

Peanut


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. This is for you EroCocoLoco. Third chappie for you. And to all my wonderful readers, I hope you enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Fugaku, and Mikoto were upstairs in another room discussing the information collected about Itachi and his group. "I think for now it would be wise for us to split up. Try and see what they are planning." said Jiraiya

"Yes, I agree. With us all in the same house, we are easy targets." replied Fugaku

"I think it best also as we talked before to split up Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke is starting to lose the last of his control." said Jiraiya

"Your right, and we may not be able to stop him in time if he decides to act on his desires." replied Mikoto

"Then when should be split up? There's still no change in Iruka or Kakashi." asked Jiraiya, as he looked over towards Tsunade

"I'm not sure how long this is going to go on for. I'm still puzzled as to why Iruka hasn't woken up yet." replied Tsunade.

"Even with that, I think we still should separate as soon as possible." said Fugaku

"Then we will split up tonight." replied Jiraiya "Have you been keeping an eye on Itachi?"

"Yes, he's been staying near the house while the rest of his team in staying close by in the woods." replied Fugaku

"Alright, Tsunade…You and Mikoto go check on Iruka and Kakashi." said Jiraiya, both female vampires nodding their heads before leaving. Then Jiraiya looked over at Fugaku and said "Let's go check on the two brats and see what their up to."

"Yes, let's just hope we didn't leave them alone for to long." replied Fugaku

"Let's hope not." said Jiraiya, both vampires heading downstairs to meet up with Sasuke and Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three days since they returned to Kakashi's home with Iruka. Naruto was sitting down stairs in the living room, bent over with his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. Iruka was laying by Kakashi, both still unconscious. Iruka has been sweating and moaning in his sleep. Even through all of the that, he never releases Kakashi's hand. Its as if it's keeping him grounded to whatever he is fighting against. Tsunade couldn't explain it. She had only sent enough of her powers to relax Iruka's mind so that he could sleep better, but he still hasn't woken up. Naruto felt so useless. There wasn't anything he could do to help Iruka. Iruka had always been there for him whenever he needed him, and the one time that Iruka needed him, he couldn't do anything. Fisting his hands, Naruto could feel the anger radiating around him. He was tired of being weak and useless. He needed to be there for Iruka. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. Completely losing his temper, Naruto threw his fist down on the table in front of him, shattering the wood into splinters. He looked down at what remained of the wooden table, his eyes wide. "Did just do that? How?" whispered Naruto

Sasuke walked through the door when he heard a loud crash. "Naruto?" His eyes widening when he saw the table. "Did you do that?" he asked, as he pointed to the table.

Looking up at the pale vampire, Naruto replied "I…..I didn't mean to." as he looked down at his hand, noticing blood trickling down his hand. "How? Sasuke, I don't understand."

Sasuke looked at the panicked stricken man, and slowly walked over to him. He knew Naruto was worried about Iruka, but to actually be able to break a table. He hasn't known Naruto for very long, but he always seemed to be weak, especially after hearing him complaining about carrying Iruka. Kneeling down in front of the younger man, Sasuke looked into his eyes, but stopped short on answering him. There it is again, his eyes were still blue, but there was also a tint of gold. Not saying anything, Sasuke lifted his hand and cupped the tan cheek as he continued to stare deeply into those bright blue eyes. He felt like he was hypnotized. He couldn't look away.

Naruto watched as Sasuke walked across the room and kneeled down in front of him. He had never seen Sasuke look so serious before. He never broke his eye contact. He thought he was about to say something, but went completely silent as he felt the pale hand touch his cheek, and slowly felt he cheeks heat up from the contact. Starting to feel a little embarrassed from the intense stare that he was receiving, he scrunched his eyebrows as he whispered "Sasuke?"

"Your eyes" replied Sasuke, still not breaking contact.

"My eyes? What's wrong with my eyes?" asked Naruto, starting to feel a little nervous from the closeness.

"There's gold mixed in with the blue." replied Sasuke "I feel like I'm being pulled in." moving closer to the tan man.

"What?" yelled Naruto, surprised. "That's not possible. You haven't turned me yet."

Hearing the loud voice, Sasuke shook his head and laid a hand on the side of his head, trying to shake away the dizziness. Seeing Sasuke shake his head, Naruto asked "Are you alright?" laying a hand on the pale vampires shoulder.

Groaning as he felt the hand, Sasuke replied "Yeah, just give me a minute." running the hand down his face.

"What happened?" asked Naruto, worried about how the young vampire was acting.

"I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to hold back. Just you touching me and I'm about to lose the last thread of control I have." growled Sasuke. Naruto pulled his hand away after realizing what Sasuke said. "It was like your eyes were drawing me in. I couldn't stop it."

"But how is it possible for my eyes to be turning gold already?" asked Naruto

"We're not sure why they are turning." replied Jiraiya as he walked through the doorway.

Looking up, Naruto asked "What am I going to do?"

"Your staying with me for the time being. I think it would be best if we separate you two for now, especially with the way Iruka is right now. He's going to need your support as much as possible until Kakashi regains consciousness." replied Jiraiya

Having Naruto's so closet was driving him crazy. He couldn't control himself. After Jiraiya said that they were going to separate them, his mind snapped. "No, Naruto is staying with me." growled Sasuke as he stood up, fisting his hands by his side.

"No, he will be staying with Jiraiya for now." replied Fugaku, walking up beside the gray haired vampire.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke as he felt the anger radiating off of the pale vampire. He knew that they were connected, but Sasuke has never acted so possessive before. Was he that connected to him right now. Naruto looked down when he felt something grab his wrist, surprised to see the pale hand wrapped around his wrist. "Sasuke?" he asked, starting to feel a little nervous from the young vampires action.

Looking over at the tan man, Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he growled "You are staying with me. I don't care what they say."

Jiraiya and Fugaku looked at each other worried. Sasuke was losing his control. If they keep the two of them together, Sasuke would surely transform him. There was no choice, they would have to separate them now. They both started to walk over towards Naruto and Sasuke.

Hearing the footsteps, Sasuke looked up, his eyes still narrowed and growled "I won't let you have him." pulling the tan man in close, wrapping one arm around his waist as he moved away from the two vampires.

"Sasuke, please listen to me. You can't turn Naruto right now. We need to at least wait until Kakashi wakes up, so we can have someone watch over Iruka." replied Fugaku as he raised his hands and moved closer to his son. "Please just a little longer."

"I'm not waiting any longer. I've waited long enough." growled Sasuke, as he lifted his hand and cupped the back of Naruto's head and pulled him in, smashing their lips together. Naruto eyes went wide, surprised that the pale vampire was kissing him. He couldn't believe it, Sasuke was kissing him, and in front of his father and Jiraiya no less. Remembering that they had an audience, Naruto started to blush. Raising his hands he rested them on the younger vampires chest as he tried to push him away, but just wasn't strong enough to break the grip that Sasuke had on him. Not happy with Naruto not responding, Sasuke scraped his fangs along the soft, bottom lip receiving a whimper from the action.

Naruto was losing his control, and when he felt the vampires fangs scrape across his lip, he couldn't help it when a whimper escaped through his lips as he fisted his hands into the pale vampires shirt trying to find something to hold onto as he forgot about everything around him except for him and the pale vampire as he started to return the kiss. Jiraiya and Fugaku were completely forgotten. Feeling the tan man return the kiss, Sasuke growled as he ran his tongue along the bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss even more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fugaku and Jiraiya couldn't believe it. Closing their eyes and shaking their heads, they watched as Sasuke kissed Naruto. "He's pretty bold isn't he? Reminds me of someone else." smirked Jiraiya

Fugaku narrowed his eyes as he looked over at the gray haired vampire. He was about to make he retort when Mikoto entered and asked "Reminds you of who?" but her mouth dropped open as she stared at the two across the room in a lip lock. After opening and closing her mouth several times, she asked "Don't you think we should stop them before things get out of hand."

"Be our guest, but we'll warn you Sasuke is being a little possessive right now." replied Jiraiya, as he moved to the side to let her pass.

Rolling her eyes at the two older vampires, Mikoto walked over to her son and Naruto gripping the back of their shirts and pulled them apart while lifting them in the air as she screamed "Enough! You two are acting like rabbits in heat."

Naruto lowered his face turning a bright red. He was so caught up in the intense kiss that he had forgotten about the other vampires in the room. Sasuke looked over at his mother and narrowed his eyes. He was about to say something before she stopped him "Don't you even dare start mouthing to me. I warned you earlier that you are not to do anything with Naruto at the moment. There is to much going on at the right now, and we can't take the chance of you turning him. We need to get things under control with Kakashi and Iruka first before you can even think about it." Looking over at her mate she growled "Fugaku, come over here and take our son. We are going to be leaving soon, and I don't want you to let him out of your sight until we go home."

Fugaku and Jiraiya just stood their shocked, their mouths hanging wide open. Fugaku didn't even register what his mate had said. Releasing Naruto and Sasuke both to afraid to move for fear of the female vampire, Mikoto put her hands on her hips and yelled "FUGAKU, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

Hearing Mikoto yell, Fugaku realized she had been talking to him. "_**I'm was going to be in so much trouble**_" he thought. Scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly he replied "Um, sorry my dear, what was it you were saying?"

"Ugh, males. They never listen to what you say." growled Mikoto, as she started to stomp over towards Fugaku and Jiraiya carrying Sasuke by the back of his shirt. The two vampires starting to feel a little nervous as they saw the anger radiating off the female vampire. Not stopping she reached up and grabbed the pale vampires ear.

"Ow, ow, ow" whimpered Fugaku

Jiraiya couldn't help the snicker that slipped out. Putting a hand over his mouth trying to hide the smile on his face. Hearing the snicker behind her, Mikoto turned around and glared at the older vampire. Jiraiya cleared his throat and wiped the smile of his face as he saw the heated glare.

Mikoto turned around and continued out the door, dragging Fugaku by the ear and holding Sasuke by the back of his shirt yelling as she went "REMIND ME AGAIN WHY I BECAME YOUR MATE. YOU NEVER PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I SAY. YOU JUST STAND THERE IN LA-LA LAND WHILE I HAVE TO DEAL WITH EVERYTHING. NOW DO YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE ONE THING AND TAKE CARE OF OUR SON WHILE I GET THINGS SETTLED DOWN WITH NARUTO?" setting her son down beside his father. Both male vampires just standing there, to scared to say anything in fear of upsetting the female vampire even more.

Naruto swallowed thickly when he heard what Mikoto said, starting to feel a little nervous. Looking over at the older vampire, Naruto asked "Is she normally like this?"

Smirking, Jiraiya replied "Sometimes, she doesn't like to be ignored. You would think Fugaku would have learned by now, but apparently he hasn't."

"Well?" growled Mikoto

"Ye…Yes, I'm sorry" replied Fugaku

Not saying anything, she turned on one heal and walked back into the living room and started to yell "AND YOU" as she pointed her finger towards the blonde man. "I KNOW I TOLD YOU TO GIVE HIM A CHANCE, BUT THERE ARE LIMITS. YOU KNOW WE CAN'T TURN YOU RIGHT NOW, SO DON'T TAKE ANY UNNECESSARY CHANCES. IF YOU DON'T CONTROL YOURSELF, YOU WILL BE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF. SASUKE IS BEYOND HIS LIMITS. THAT'S WHY IT WAS DECIDED TO SEPARATE YOU TWO FOR NOW."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again." mumbled Naruto, feeling ashamed of himself. He knew he should have tried harder to push Sasuke away, but he didn't. He wanted the kiss just as much as the pale vampire.

Sighing, she said "I don't mean to put all the blame on you Naruto, because it isn't all your fault." turning around and narrowing her eyes as she looked over at her son. Sasuke trying to disappear behind his father. "But what I am saying is that if he does that again, then stop it before it even begins. Alright?"

Naruto nodded his head and he replied "Yes."

"AND YOU" growled Mikoto as she turned around and pointed to the gray haired vampire. " Better take good care of him. Even though he's staying with you, doesn't mean they will try and get together. So keep him with you at all times."

"Don't worry, I won't let him out of my sight. Actually we are going to be staying here for a couple more days to see if Kakashi wakes up. Tsunade may need some help when that happens, and I think it would be good for Iruka when he wakes up if Naruto would be hear. He's going to need all the support he can."

"I agree. I fear what will happen if Kakashi doesn't wake up soon." replied Mikoto as she walked over towards her mate and son.

"Take care you three, and don't let your guard down." said Jiraiya

"We will" replied Fugaku, as the group walked towards the door to leave. Looking over his shoulder he looked at Jiraiya "The same goes for you two."

"We will" said Jiraiya, as they both watched the family leave.

Fugaku, Mikoto and Sasuke walked down the path towards their house. Mikoto whispered "He's watching us isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. Don't act like you notice anything and continue down the path." replied Fugaku "We'll see what he's planning to do."

"Do you think he fell for it?" whispered Mikoto

"I'm not sure, but he will find out soon enough." replied Fugaku, as the family continued towards home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi was hiding just below the window, just outside the living room listening to the conversation going on inside. Smirking to himself, he thought **"**_**So my little brother has a soul mate. This keeps getting more and more interesting. I wonder though why they won't let them complete the union. And there seems to be something wrong with Kakashi. It sounds like this Iruka is his mate. And I see my parents haven't changed. Father is still weak when it comes to mother."**_ Hearing the door opening, Itachi ducked behind the house.

Walking back to the rest of the group, Itachi looked at Kisame and said "I want you and one of the other members to stay here. Something is wrong with Kakashi and I want you to find out what's going on. But be alert, Jiraiya is also in there and he will be able to sense you easily. So keep yourselves hidden well."

"Yes, sir" replied Kisame, pointing to one of the other vampires "You're with me."

Looking over to the rest of the group, Itachi said "The rest of you follow me, we're going to keep an eye on my family. It seems my brother has found his soul mate. I want to find out everything I can about this Naruto."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.

Peanut


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Here is the next chapter to my story, so I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me hear from you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Sasuke and his parents were heading home, all of them sensing the others behind them. Sasuke looked over at his father and whispered "So what do you think they are planning?"

"We're not sure, but I'm sure Itachi isn't happy with seeing us still alive." replied Fugaku

"Why did he destroy the clan?" asked Sasuke

"Itachi thirsts for power. He even killed the leader that convinced him to destroy the clan." replied Fugaku

"So he sees us as a hindrance to his plans." asked Sasuke, but already knowing the answer.

"Yes" replied Mikoto

"So what are you planning on doing?" asked Sasuke, as they walked up the steps of their porch.

"We have to stop him. We are going to gather all the vampires and come up with a plan of attack. Itachi is more powerful than all three of us combined. He has become unbelievably powerful in the time that he had left. We will need all the help that we can get." replied Fugaku. Looking over at his mate, he said "It's time to gather the others."

"Others?" asked Sasuke

"The other members of our clan." smiled Fugaku

"What? You mean there are others that survived the attack?" gasped Sasuke

"Yes, we knew the attack was going to happen. We just didn't know when." replied Fugaku, looking down at the ground sadly.

"But why didn't you take me with you?" asked Sasuke

"Itachi knew that you weren't there at the time of the attack. So we had to play it out that he had completed his task, which meant we had to leave you behind. We are truly sorry. We didn't want to leave you, but in order for our plan to work we couldn't take you with us." replied Mikoto

"Couldn't you have at least told me that you were alive." asked Sasuke, looking down at the floor.

"We couldn't take that chance." replied Fugaku, walking up to his son. Laying a hand on his shoulder, Fugaku replied "Itachi has plans for you."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke looking up at his father.

"He wants you to be by his side, but now that he knows we are alive I'm not sure what he plans to do now." replied Fugaku

"I would never do that. How could he think I would join him after what he did." growled Sasuke

"We're not sure how he planned to convince you, but we do know that he was planning on doing it." replied Mikoto

What about Naruto and Iruka?" asked Sasuke

"We can only hope Iruka wakes soon, along with Kakashi. As for Naruto, we will allow the transformation to be complete once Iruka and Kakashi are awake." replied Fugaku

"Do you think there is a reason as to why now Iruka and Naruto have been exposed as the golden vampires?" asked Sasuke

"It is possible they could have foreseen what was to come, but it could also be just a coincidence. The golden vampires only thought of themselves, so I couldn't see them doing something to help the vampires that had destroyed them. I also don't think that it is a coincidence that their soul mates are with two of the most powerful vampires within the hunter vampires. I don't know how, but I feel that it was planned. We can only hope that they will join us in our fight to save us all."

Looking over at the window, Sasuke replied "I don't think I'm going to be able to hold back much longer. I can even sense Naruto from here, and it's pushing the last of my control not to go after him."

Walking over to her son, Mikoto pulled him into a hug and said "Please just a little longer, and this will be all over. Alright?"

Sasuke just nodded his head as he sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi was trying to find out what they were talking about, but he couldn't hear them. They were being cautious when they spoke, which meant they were somehow aware that they were being followed. How could they have sensed him. He had masked himself completely so that he couldn't be detected, even by his own parents. So how were they able to detect him? It had to be Jiraiya that had sensed him. He wasn't expecting to run into him so soon when he returned. He stayed back in the trees as he watched them enter the house. Once they had shut the door, Itachi looked over at the other vampires. "I'm going to go see what I can find out. Stay here for now." said Itachi

"Yes, sir" replied one vampire, as they moved back into the forest to stay out of sight.

Itachi snuck up to the window, trying to listen to what they were saying, but he couldn't hear them. He needed to find out what they know about him. Slamming his fist into the ground, Itachi growled "I've got to finish this." but stopped when he heard Sasuke talking. _**"Did he say what I thought he said. That can't be possible. Golden vampires were eliminated a long time ago." **_thought Itachi. Thinking to himself, Itachi started to smirk as he came up with a new plan. "This is perfect. I could use that against them." he whispered, as he quietly walked over to the other members of his group.

"Kenji go tell Kisame to meet me at the meeting place. We have a change of plans." smirked Itachi

"Sir?" asked Kenji

"It is time to gather our followers. We must begin the attack sooner than we had originally planned." replied Itachi

"Understood, sir." replied Kenji, as he left to find Kisame wondering what Itachi could have heard to make him attack sooner.

Turning around, Itachi narrowed his eyes as he said "Let's go." before taking off in the forest to meet up with the rest of the vampires.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran upstairs as soon as he heard Iruka was awake. He couldn't wait to see him. He had been so worried that he wouldn't wake up, that he couldn't contain his excitement when he reached the room and saw Iruka sitting up in bed. He didn't even notice that Kakashi was also awake as he ran over to the bed and jumped on top of Iruka.

Iruka had been talking to Kakashi and didn't hear Naruto come in. He had started to explain things to Kakashi when all of a sudden he heard someone yell his name and slammed into him, knocking him into Kakashi. Kakashi was completely thrown off balance, and wrapped his arms around Iruka as he tried to right himself, but ended up pulling Iruka and Naruto down with him crashing on the floor below.

"Oof!" gasped Kakashi, as he landed on the floor, Iruka and Naruto landing on top of him.

"Mph" moaned Iruka and Naruto. Iruka shook his head and he lifted himself up and blushed when he realized he was laying on top of Kakashi. Feeling a weight on top of him, he turned his head to see what was on top of him, and gasped when he saw Naruto.

Naruto was smiling like a loon as he scratched the back of his head. "Um, sorry, hehe. I was so excited to hear that you were awake, that I couldn't wait to see you." mumbled Naruto

"Well would you mind getting off of me." growled Kakashi "Your heavy."

Looking past Iruka, Naruto realized for the first time that Kakashi was also awake. "Kakashi, your awake also? This is great."

"Well isn't this an adorable scene." smirked Tsunade, the three on the floor looked over at the blonde haired vampire.

Growling, Kakashi reached around Iruka and lifted Naruto off and tossed him over to the side

"Naruto" gasped Iruka, turning around and narrowing his eyes at the pale vampire.

Sitting up, Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka to keep him on his lap. "Much better" smiled Kakashi

Shaking his head, Iruka laid his head on the pale vampire shoulder as he said "I'm just glad your alright." burying his head into Kakashi's neck as he tried to fight away the tears that were threatening to spill, but was unable to fight they all away. Kakashi feeling the warmth hit his neck, held the tan vampire closer trying to reassure him that he was alright.

Naruto watched the interaction between his father figure and Kakashi and wondered if Sasuke would treat him with the same gentleness that Kakashi did with Iruka. _**"Probably not. That stupid vampire only cares about himself."**_ thought Naruto

"How are you two feeling?" asked Jiraiya

"Never better." smiled Kakashi as Iruka muttered "Fine"

"How are you awake and this strong, Kakashi?" asked Tsunade "Iruka had drained you to the point that you fell unconscious."

"Um, I'm really not sure myself. Iruka did it." replied Kakashi, as he held the tan vampire tighter.

"Kakashi is now a part of the golden vampires." replied Iruka, making everyone in the room gasp.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenji walked up quietly to where Kisame and the others were hiding. Walking up beside the vampire, Kenji said "Kisame, Itachi wishes for you to return to t he meeting point."

"Why? What's happened?" asked Kisame

"I'm not sure, all he said was their was a change of plans. That we need to gather our followers and attack sooner than was originally expected."

"He must have heard something." replied Kisame "Very well, everyone we're heading out."

Kisame and the other vampires returned to the meeting point just after Itachi had returned. "Why have we changed our plans? Did something happen?" asked Kisame

Smirking, Itachi replied "It seems that we have golden vampire descendents in our midst."

Everyone's eyes shot open at what he had said. "WHAT?" yelled Kisame and Kenji

"I couldn't get any of the details because my family has somehow found a way to sense my presence, but I did hear them mention the words "Golden Vampires."

"But that may not mean anything. They could have just been talking about them in general." replied Kisame

"Even so, don't you see, this is the perfect opportunity to get the vampires to back us up. As was your reaction, if they were to believe that Konoha was hiding golden vampires, then the other remaining villages would go against them." smirked Itachi

Smirking, Kenji replied "Then we could get the back up that we need to move on with the attack."

"Right, so I need everyone to split up and spread the word - Konoha has become traitors. They are harboring Golden Vampire descendents within their village. Please join us to stop them from destroying all other vampires." yelled Itachi, as the other vampires cheered him on. "Kenji and Mikio form your team and head east, Kisame and Naoki after you have formed your team head west, Ryo gather the remaining vampires and head over towards the north side of the forest. You will be with me. I want all of you to gather as many vampires as you can, and we will meet back here in two days time."

"Understood sir" replied Ryo walking over towards the vampires as they started to form their teams.

Itachi smirked as he headed towards the direction he was leaving "So this is what you have been hiding father. You will not win against me." as he waited for this rest of his team to join him.

Ryo along with the rest of the vampires on his team headed over to the north side of the forest stopping in front of where Itachi was waiting "We're ready sir" replied Ryo

"Alright, let's head out." said Itachi, as they started to head through the woods.

Itachi smirked as they entered the first village they came to. Mentally rubbing his hands together he headed towards the center of the village. Realizing this was a village just for vampires, Itachi yelled "Fellow vampires, please listen to what I have to say." waiting for the vampires to join him. Konoha was the only big village they vampires lived amongst the humans. It was a risk most vampires weren't willing to take.

The vampires hesitated, not coming out of hiding, when they saw the intimidating vampire standing in to the middle of their village fearing that he would attack them.

Realizing that no one was going to come out he continued "I have some important news to tell you. Konoha is planning to attack all vampires living outside of their village? They have kept the secret of the golden vampires within their village. It has come to my attention that they have golden vampires living within the village." yelled Itachi. Hearing what the vampire had said, the vampires began to gather around Itachi. Hearing the gasps within the crowd, Itachi smirked _**"I have them right where I want them."**_ he thought. "We must attack them before they unleash their powers and destroys us all."

"How do we know that you are not lying to us?" asked one vampire

"I don't have anything to prove to you what I have found out, but you have to trust me. I saw it with my own eyes. Their was one that was unconscious when I saw him that had already attacked one of our fellow hunter vampires. I saw him laying unconscious on his bed." replied Itachi

"But how do we stop them?" asked another vampire from the crowd.

"We must attack them now. From what I have been able to gather, the one is still unconscious and the other is just a mere child. He hasn't even gained his powers yet." smirked Itachi "If we attack now, they will be defenseless. Their plan of attack is still in the works, so we must act now before the golden vampires gain all their powers."

"How do we know that their isn't more?" asked another vampire

"We don't, but he we don't act they will destroy us all." yelled Itachi

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fugaku narrowed his eyes as he felt Itachi's presence disappear. Seeing the expression on her mates face, Mikoto asked "Fugaku, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but Itachi left." replied Fugaku

"What? Why would he leave?" asked Mikoto

"I don't see how he could have heard us, but he's up to something. I think it's time we get the rest of the clan." smirked Fugaku "Sasuke your with me, Mikoto I want you to go back and tell Jiraiya. But be alert, the others may still be around." replied Fugaku

Smiling, Mikoto replied "I will and be careful"

"Don't worry, we will" smiled Fugaku. Looking over at his son, he said "Alright let's go"

------------------------------------------------

Thank you to all my wonderful readers. Please let me hear from you.

Peanut


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I do apologize if I didn't reply to any of your reviews. I really do enjoy hearing from you and it helps to keep me motivated in writing my stories. I've been pretty busy and I had a little bit of a writers block, which made it harder to write each chapter. But that's gone now. I just wanted to make sure that I got the updates out as quick as I could. So thank you to all that reviewed. And actually for this story, you'll be getting a little treat. I'll be updating with two chapters, so I hope you enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Naruto was sitting there listening to them all talk, trying to figure out what was going on. When Tsunade had come down stairs she had only said Iruka was awake, but now Kakashi was also awake and Iruka had said Kakashi was now a part of the golden vampires. To say he was confused was an understatement. He was completely lost. Coming out of his thoughts, Naruto looked up when he heard Iruka ask where Sasuke was. _**"Why is he asking about him. I thought he didn't like Sasuke."**_ thought Naruto

"Where's Sasuke?" asked Iruka

"Well he had already left with his parents by the time I got downstairs." replied Tsunade

"Well he have to get him. We can't wait any longer." said Iruka, as he started to stand up.

Naruto gasped when he heard the desperation in Iruka's voice. Something was going on, and from the way Iruka was acting it was something major. But what part does Sasuke play in all this?

"Iruka what is going on?" asked Kakashi as he stood up behind his mate.

Sighing, Iruka said "When I was unconscious, Akio told me that Naruto has to be turned immediately. And you know I'm really not that happy with the idea, but we don't have much of a choice."

"What do you mean?" asked Jiraiya

"Itachi is planning to destroy all human and vampires alike. Any vampire that is not willing to follow him, will be destroyed." replied Iruka

"We are already aware of his plans." said Jiraiya "That's why Sasuke's parents have returned."

"Akio also told me that if everyone were to survive that you would need our help, as in mine and Naruto's." replied Iruka "Itachi has unimaginable powers, that even the strongest vampires within the hunter vampires don't stand a chance against him.

"And he feels that you two can be the key to bringing down Itachi?" asked Jiraiya

"Yes, more like Naruto. Naruto will become the host to the power of the golden vampires." replied Iruka, as he looked over at his adopted son.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open when he heard what Iruka said "Wait…What did you say?" as he dropped himself on the bed. _**"This cannot be happening. Why me?"**_thought Naruto

Sighing Iruka walked over and sat down beside Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto. If I could, I would take your place. But this is something that I don't have any control of."

"But why me. I don't know anything about vampires or fighting or anything about violence in general. I avoided confrontation whenever I could." panicked Naruto

"Naruto look at me." said Iruka, waiting for the blonde haired man to look up at him. Once he had his attention, he continued "I know this is going to be hard on you, but I will be here for you every step of the way. Akio told me that I needed to be here for you just as much as Sasuke, so please believe me when I tell you that everything will be alright."

"You will have all of our support. Although I'm not sure how much we can trust this Akio, because I don't see how he couldn't hate us for destroying his clan." said Jiraiya

Looking over at the older vampire, Iruka replied "Believe me when I say he wasn't happy about this. But he also regrets what happened years ago. He feels this is his apology by helping you to stop Itachi. What made them powerful, was the power of the nine tailed fox, and they didn't realize the responsibility that came along with that."

Tsunade gasped "What? They had the power of the nine-tailed fox."

"Yes, and that is who Naruto's body will host." replied Iruka, as he looked back at Naruto.

"I'm not sure I like this." whispered Naruto "What if I can't control it.

"I believe in you Naruto, as do the golden vampires, Akio and Kei." replied Iruka

"But what if Naruto is unable to control the nine-tailed fox's powers. What will happen?" asked Kakashi

"After his transformation, Naruto will go into a state of unconsciousness much like mine, and Kei will help him as Kei's powers are transferred to him. I'm sure Kei will not let him awaken until he has complete control of his body, much like Akio did with me." replied Iruka

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they had reached home, Fugaku and Mikoto explained everything to Sasuke about Itachi and his plans. "He wants to destroy everyone that is not willing to follow him, including all humans." said Fugaku

"Why is he involving the humans in this." asked Sasuke

"We're not entirely sure, but we think it's because he can't stand humans." replied Mikoto

"Why does he dislike humans?" asked Sasuke

"Because a human betrayed him in way once when he was younger." replied Fugaku

"Betrayed? How?" asked Sasuke

"He fell in love with a human as a child, but once that human found out that he was a vampire she threw away all ties with him. She was disgusted by him being a vampire." replied Mikoto

Sasuke was shocked. This was the first time that he ever heard of his brother liking someone, let alone loving someone. Why was it that he didn't know. Sasuke looked up at his parents and asked "Why didn't I know anything about this?"

"You were still really young, and he never got the chance to bring her home." replied Fugaku

Sasuke never thought about the idea of Naruto not being able to stand him. _**"What if that were true, and Naruto didn't want to become a vampire? What would he do?" **_thought Sasuke "Was she his soul mate?" asked Sasuke

"Luckily, no. We didn't know what would have happened if that were true." replied Mikoto

"What happened to her?" asked Sasuke

"We're not sure. But we do know that shortly after that happened, Itachi started to act differently, more distant." replied Fugaku

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke

"He didn't want to have anything to do with us. He would always make sure to make his appearances around you for some reason, but as for the rest of the clan he didn't want anything to do with us. He broke away relations with his friends, completely isolating himself." replied Mikoto

"Is that when you started to watch him?" asked Sasuke

"Yes, we were already aware of someone wanting to attack us, and they were looking for a way to get inside. When Itachi started to isolate himself, we feared he was going to be the key to the attack." replied Fugaku, suddenly narrowing his eyes as he felt Itachi's presence disappear. Seeing the expression on her mates face, Mikoto asked "Fugaku, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but Itachi left." replied Fugaku

"What? Why would he leave?" asked Mikoto

"I don't see how he could have heard us, but he's up to something. I think it's time we get the rest of the clan." smirked Fugaku "Sasuke your with me, Mikoto I want you to go back and tell Jiraiya. But be alert, the others may still be around." replied Fugaku, as he prepared to leave.

"I will and be careful" replied Mikoto

"Don't worry, we will" smiled Fugaku.

Sasuke was still in shock. The Uchiha clan was still alive after all these years. He couldn't believe it. In a way he felt hurt, but he also knew the importance of why they didn't tell him. But still, it didn't stop the pain he felt from everyone lying to him.

A short while later, once he had everything ready, Fugaku looked over at his son and said "Alright let's go"

Sasuke and his father took off and headed north to meet up with the rest of their clan. He was still shocked that their were others still alive. Looking over at his father he asked "How many are still alive?"

Smiling, Fugaku replied "Most of us survived the attack. We've been in hiding ever since the attack to prepare ourselves for this. We must stop Itachi at all costs."

"Is it really that bad?" asked Sasuke

"Yes, unfortunately it is." sighed Fugaku

"What is he planning?" asked Sasuke, really not sure if he wanted to here the answer.

"He's planning to eliminate all humans and any vampires that are not willing to follow his leadership." replied Fugaku

Sasuke stopped in his tracks at what his father had said. He couldn't believe it. He never realized how evil his brother had really become. He had to do whatever he could to stop him and protect Naruto. He didn't know what would happen if something would happen to Naruto. "Will the rest of the Uchiha clan be enough to stop him?"

"I'm not sure. But we have to do whatever we can to stop him. At any cost." replied Fugaku

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi and his group had just left the first village and was continuing north when he

narrowed his eyes as he picked up a familiar scent just ahead of him. Sniffing the air, he growled when he realized who it was. "Why are they here." he growled

"Who is it, sir?" asked Kenchi

"My father and brother." growled Itachi "Come on, let's see what their up to."

Pushing ahead they followed the scent until they reached to the two hunter vampires. Staying within the trees, Itachi watched as they headed north. "I wonder where they are going?"

"Should we follow them?" asked Kenchi

"Yes, they're up to something. We need to find out what it is." replied Itachi "But keep your distance, my father will be able to pick up your scent."

"Understood, sir" said Kenchi

Itachi looked over and noticed that they had stopped. Sasuke had a look of surprise on his face as he looked over at his father. Masking his scent, Itachi moved closer to see what was going on. Getting as close as he could, he listened to what they were talking about. Growling when he realized what they were talking about. _**"How is that possible. How could they have survived the attack. We made sure everything was taken care of before we left."**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fugaku paused as he was talking and narrowed his eyes, sensing that they were being watched. Realizing the familiar scent, he whispered "We're being watched."

Sasuke was surprised by what his father had said, but didn't let it show on his face. Looking up at his father, he replied "By who?"

"By Itachi" whispered Fugaku

"What? What are we going to do?" whispered Sasuke

"I'm not sure, but we can't lead him to the others. I've been to careless. I'm not sure what all he's heard." replied Fugaku

"We need to find a way to distract them." said Sasuke

"We're going to have to split up. He has others with him, so hopefully with us splitting up we can bring them out of hiding. If you get a chance, head towards the rest of the clan. Just continued north until you come to a large pointed rock. There is a tunnel at the base of the rock, hidden just inside of the rock." whispered Fugaku

"What about you?" asked Sasuke

"I will lead them in the other direction." replied Fugaku "Tell them who you are and they will follow you."

"I'm not going to just leave you here." growled Sasuke, but not to loud that it could be heard.

"We have no choice. It would be worse if we led them to the other clan members. Please Sasuke, you must do this." whispered Fugaku

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it." grumbled Sasuke

Smiling, Fugaku replied "Sometimes in a fight, the best thing to do is run. This is one of those times. We aren't prepared for this kind of fight." With his back facing Itachi, Fugaku reached into his cloak and pulled out several stakes. "Here take these. If you have to fight, you these."

Taking the stakes, Sasuke carefully hid them inside of his cloak as he asked "So what's your plan?"

"I'll distract Itachi, but your going to have to avoid the other three vampires. Don't do something crazy, because your not prepared to fight this group alone." replied Fugaku "Go get the other clan members and bring them here."

"I understand and I will." said Sasuke "But are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine, just get ready." replied Fugaku _**"This isn't going to be good. I can only hope Sasuke can get to the others first."**_ thought Fugaku. Taking a deep breath, Fugaku turned around and looked at the tree Itachi was behind. "So you've finally returned?" growled Fugaku

Smirking, Itachi slowly walked out from behind the tree and started to walk towards his father "So you could sense me. I never thought I would see you again." replied Itachi

"You honestly thought you could take us down that easily." growled Fugaku

Sasuke watched the confrontation between his father and brother. He slowly started to back away from them, trying to find the perfect moment to escape. He had to get the others for his father, and he wasn't going to let him down. Taking his chance, Sasuke turned around and took off through the trees, putting as much speed as he could to create as much distance as possible.

Itachi growled as he saw his brother leap into the trees and take off. "Get him" he growled, not taking his eyes of his father. "You honestly think he can get away?"

"Don't doubt him Itachi. Sasuke has become very strong." replied Fugaku.

Chuckling, Itachi replied "That weakling could even hurt a fly, but…" his face turning serious "first I need to finish what I started."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes, but looked up when he heard ear piercing squeaks coming out of the trees. His eyes widened when he saw flocks of crows heading towards him. Calling up his own strength, Fugaku called up the bats of the forest to counterattack the crows. Flying through the trees, they swooped down to and started to attack the crows, keeping them away from their master. Reaching in his pocket Fugaku pulled out two large stakes as he lunged towards Itachi.

Dodging to the side, Itachi smirked "Do you think I will be that easy to take down."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was weaving in and out of the trees trying to throw his pursuers off. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the three vampires getting closer. Cursing to himself, he put more force behind his step as he tried to outrun the older vampires. He had to come up with a way to lose them or he wasn't going to reach the others in time. Swinging his leg around, he used his strength as he kicked through a tree, ripping it in half, watching it as it fell towards the vampires.

Kenchi smirked as he saw the tree heading towards them. Fisting his hand, he punched the tree sending it flying through the air. "Your going to have to try harder than that if you want to stop us." yelled Kenchi. Looking at the other two vampires, Kenchi said " Aoi take the left, Ko the right" as they split up and headed after the pale vampire.

Sasuke took advantage of the moments distraction and changed into a spider. Crawling up a tree, he hid within the leaves so he couldn't be seen. He had to get out of here. But how? They were much stronger and faster than he was.

The three vampires raced forward trying to catch up with Sasuke. Kenchi looked ahead and growled when he realized the pale vampire was nowhere in sight. Smirking, he stopped on one of the tree branches as he motioned for the others to stop as well. "So you decided to hide from us." yelled Kenchi "Don't think you can hide from us for to long. We will still be able to find you."

Sasuke had to come up with a plan. Hearing the vampires get closer, Sasuke smiled when he remembered the stakes that he had. He would wait until one was close and attack. Hearing the one vampire yell for him, he smirked as he crawled over to a large branch and transformed back into a vampire. Pulling out a stake, he hid his scent as best he could as waited until one of them got close enough to him.

The three vampires jumped forward one tree at a time raising their senses trying to find the pale vampire. Aoi jumped onto the branch below Sasuke. Seeing his moment, Sasuke jumped down on the vampire and impaled the vampire through the chest before he could react. The vampire letting out an ear piercing scream, getting the attention of the other two vampires.

Growling Kenchi and Ko turned and headed towards the scream. "Be alert" he growled, the other vampire nodding.

Sasuke growled as he ran ahead trying to gain some distance between him and the other vampires. He didn't have much time before they found him and he had to get to his clan to help his father.

Kenchi stopped on the tree as he saw Aoi laying across the tree branch. Kneeling down, he growled when he realized he was dead. "Move, we have to find him. He will pay for what he's done." growled Kenchi. Kenchi and Ko pushed themselves to their limit, moving as fast as they could to catch up to the younger vampire, fury fueling them.

Sasuke could sense the anger radiating off the vampires behind him. He hadn't been able to accomplish anything, but just to make them angrier. As fast as they were moving their was no was he was going to make it to the clan in time. He had to find a way to get them separated, but how? He knew that he had several stakes with him, so reaching behind he grabbed three of them and placed them in his mouth as he started to crawl up one of the trees hiding as he waited for the two vampires chasing him to get closer. Peeking around the tree, he could see the vampires getting closer. Waiting for the right moment, he took a deep breath and sent two of the stakes flying through the air right towards the two vampires.

Kenchi and Ko looked up when they heard something flying through the air. Narrowing their eyes, they growled as the dodged out of the way. Sasuke seeing the vampires jump, moved to the other side of the tree and threw the other stake at one of the vampires. Ko to busy dodging the first stake, didn't see the second one coming as it pierced through his chest, slamming him into the tree behind him falling on the branch below.

Kenchi growled as he saw Ko go down. Narrowing his eyes he yelled "You're going to pay for that brat." taking off after the pale vampire.

Sasuke gasped as he saw the last remaining vampire race towards him, anger radiating off of him. Taking off through the trees, Sasuke ran as fast as he could. If he could reach the clans hideout he would have them to help him.

Kenchi was furious. That vampire was going to pay for what he has done. Growling, Kenchi released his full powers as he picked up speed, coming up quickly behind the pale vampire. Grabbing a branch in front of him with his hands, he propelled himself forward through the air kicking Sasuke in the back sending him flying through the air.

Sasuke gasped from the impact of the vampires feet. Reaching out he tried to grab a branch to stop his descent. Grabbing the branch, he swung around and landed on a branch, but didn't have time to react as Kenchi pushed forward and kicked him in the chest sending him flying through the tree branches to the forest floor. "Oof" moaned Sasuke as he impacted the ground.

Kenchi jumped down on the ground in front of the pale vampire as he growled "You really thought you would get away. I will make you pay for what you did." as he put his foot on Sasuke's chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading, and don't forget about the second chapter. Please review

Peanut


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Alright here is the second chapter. Thanks once again to all that have reviewed my story. I hope you enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

"Will Sasuke have to be changed like Kakashi?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, he will. But know we know what has to be done." replied Iruka as he looked over at his mate.

"Then we need to do it right after the transformation." said Tsunade, everyone turned their heads when they heard a knock on the door. "I'll go see who it is."

Naruto and Iruka were sitting on the bed, when Naruto turned his head towards the window and narrowed his eyes not saying anything. Iruka watched Naruto as he stared out the window. He could feel the anger radiating off the young man. "Naruto?" asked Iruka, making the others look over at Naruto.

"Something isn't right." replied Naruto

"What do you mean?" asked Jiraiya

"I'm not sure, but I can sense trouble to the north of here." replied Naruto, gasping as he started to feel an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.

Laying a hand on one of Naruto's shoulders, Iruka asked "What kind of trouble?"

Looking over at his father figure, Naruto replied "I…I'm not sure." looking up at Jiraiya he asked "Sasuke went home right?"

"Yes, that's where Fugaku said they were going. Why would you ask?" asked Jiraiya

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade opened the front door to be greeted by Mikoto. "Mikoto?"

"Hello, Tsunade. Where is everyone?" asked Mikoto

"Upstairs…Iruka and Kakashi are awake." replied Tsunade "What are you doing here. And where is Fugaku and Sasuke? Did something happen?"

"Itachi and the vampires have left suddenly. Fugaku and Sasuke went to get the rest of the clan." replied Mikoto "I have to talk to Jiraiya immediately."

"Sure, let's go back upstairs." replied Tsunade as they walked back upstairs.

Hearing Jiraiya ask about Fugaku, Mikoto asked "What's wrong?" everyone turning and looking at Mikoto as she entered the room.

"Mikoto, why are you here. Where is Fugaku and Sasuke?" asked Jiraiya, as he walked over to the black haired vampire.

"They left to get the other clan members. Itachi and the other vampires left suddenly, so Fugaku decided it best to start gathering all the hunter vampires. He sent me here to tell you." replied Mikoto "Did something happen to Fugaku and Sasuke?"

"We're not sure." replied Jiraiya, as he looked back over towards the blonde haired man.

"I…I'm not sure. It's hard for me to explain. I just feel like a part of me is being ripped…." started Naruto, but grabbed his chest when a vision flashed before his eyes. "Sasuke" gasped Naruto

Getting down on his knees, and kneeling in front of Naruto, Iruka asked "Naruto what's wrong with Sasuke?"

Sasuke was in trouble. He had to get to him to help him, but he couldn't breath. It felt like someone was sitting on his chest and crushing him. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing when he started to hear a voice.

"_Naruto, listen to me. We have to get to Sasuke now. You have to trust me. Iruka should have told you who I am. My name is Kei, the keeper of the nine-tailed fox." said Kei_

"_I can't breath." gasped Naruto_

"_That's because your soul mate is injured badly. We have to get to him before that vampire kills him." replied Kei_

"_How? I'm not even a vampire yet." asked Naruto_

"_I will join my body with yours, but we must have Sasuke turn you as soon as possible." replied Kei "Also your body has to be willing to let me transfer my powers._

"_How can I trust that you won't hurt anyone unless it's necessary." asked Naruto_

"_I have asked Akio to contact Iruka, but we can't delay. If we don't get him away from their, they will kill him." replied Kei_

"_Then do what you have to." said Naruto as he relaxed his body._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto gasped and braced the foot of the bed for support when he saw more visions. Sasuke wasn't going to last much longer if they didn't get their. He could see Sasuke lying on the ground and another vampire over top of him laughing. Seeing that made Naruto lose control as a red mist started to circle him and Iruka.

Iruka looked over at Naruto and realized what was going on. "Naruto you have to calm yourself. If you lose your control now, it will only make things worse."

"But he's hurting Sasuke" growled Naruto

Laying a hand on his shoulder, Iruka replied "I understand that, but we have to do this right."

"Don't worry, I will." growled Naruto as he pushed past Iruka and ran out the door.

"Naruto, wait" yelled Iruka, taking off after him. Stopping in the doorway, Iruka turned real quick and yelled "Kakashi come with me. Jiraiya, you, Mikoto and Tsunade gather the others and head north. Join us where the Uchiha clan members are hidden?"

"Where are you going?" asked Tsunade

"Stop Naruto before he does something he'll regret later." replied Iruka "Kashi, hurry up let's go. We don't have much time. We've got to catch up to Naruto and help Sasuke and Fugaku."

Not saying anything, Kakashi ran up beside him as they both ran down stairs and out of the house chasing after Naruto."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto could feel the rage flowing through his veins. It was scary. He had never felt such anger before. He knew that he needed to get to Sasuke, and quick. He didn't have much time, jumping from branch to branch, putting extra force into each step. He could sense Sasuke fading, and knew he was in serious trouble. Sniffing, he could smell blood, Sasuke's blood. He knew he was close. When he had seen his vision, Sasuke was lying on the ground so he started to scan the forest floor below. Catching a glimpse of movement just ahead, Naruto slowed his pace to see what it was. Stopping on a large branch, Naruto kneeled down as he saw Sasuke lying on the ground with another vampire standing overtop of him, his foot on his chest. He narrowed his eyes as he saw his soul mate trapped, anger and rage setting in even more as he fisted his hands.

_Naruto closed his eyes as he heard Kei call to him "We have to attack?"_

"_What do I do?" asked Naruto_

"_Just let me take care of it, but you have to let me take control of your body." replied Kei_

"_What are you going to do?" asked Naruto, not liking the idea of someone else controlling his body._

"_I'm going to save Sasuke." replied Kei_

_Sighing, Naruto said "Then do what you have to." Naruto could feel Kei's powers start to take over his body, gasping as his body felt like it was on fire letting out a loud roar as Kei took over his body. His eyes turned red._

Kenchi and Sasuke both looked up when they heard the load roar, their eyes going wide when they saw the young man standing just above them.

"Naruto" whispered Sasuke. _**"His eyes are red. Why are they red?"**_ thought Sasuke

Kenchi looked down as he heard Sasuke say Naruto's name and smirked "Someone you know."

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke growled "Don't you dare touch him."

"Hm, this could be interesting. He must be pretty important to you, and he's not even a vampire." smirked Kenchi

"DON'T TOUCH HIM" growled Sasuke

"What exactly do you think you're going to do in that state." smirked Kenchi

Before he could reply, Naruto jumped down and landed right beside Kenchi and said "He's not going to do anything. I am." as he fisted his hand and landed a punch on the vampire's chest, sending him flying backwards, knocking him into a tree.

"Oof" gasped Kenchi as he hit the tree, before falling on the ground. Shaking his head, he pushed himself up with his arms looking over at the blonde. Narrowing his eyes he asked "Who are you?

"My name is Kei, and I'm a golden vampire."

"Golden Vampire? That's impossible, golden vampires were killed long ago and you're not even a vampire." replied Kenchi

"The body that I'm in is not yet a vampire, but he soon will be and all my powers will be transferred to him completing his transformation into a golden vampire." replied Kei

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. _**"Who is Kei, and what is he doing to Naruto? And why is he so strong?"**_ thought Sasuke

Having enough, Kenchi pulled out his silver sword as he raced towards Kei swinging his blade towards the young blonde man.

Naruto smirked as he saw Kenchi racing forwards. Waiting until the last moment, he lifted his arm grabbed Kenchi's hand blocking the attack as he swung around and kicked up his leg hitting the vampire across the back and knocking him forward.

On his hands and knees, Kenchi gripped the sword tighter within his hand as he turned his head and glared at Kei. Not saying anything, Kenchi stood up as he watched the blonde man's movements.

Kei waited patiently for the vampires next move, trying to anticipate his next strike. He knew he had to end this, and end it quick. He didn't know how seriously Sasuke was injured. Looking over at Sasuke to see how he was, he saw two wooden stakes laying beside him. He needed to get to them. Turning his head he looked back at Kenchi, before racing towards Sasuke. _"Sasuke, I need your stakes."_

Sasuke eyes flew wide open when he saw Naruto running towards him _**"What is that idiot doing?"**_ thought Sasuke, but then he heard a voice asking for the stakes. Looking down at the ground, he grabbed the stakes and tossed them in the air groaning from the pain that shot through him from the action.

Kenchi took off after Kei once he started to run towards Sasuke, trying to stop him. He growled when he saw Sasuke toss the stakes in the air, knowing what the tan man had in mind. Pushing himself to go faster, he tried to reach the blonde man before he was able to get the stakes.

Hearing the vampire behind him, Kei sped up as he grabbed the stakes from the air, ducking when he heard the sword slash through the air. Going down on his hands and feet, he swept one leg out, knocking Kenchi on the ground sending the stakes down towards the vampire "No one hurts my mate, and thinks they can get away with it." growled Kei

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. Something was different. This wasn't the Naruto his knew. "Who are you? What have you done with Naruto?" asked Sasuke

"My name is Kei. I am a golden vampire and the one that will be transferring powers to Naruto after the transformation." replied Kei , walking over and kneeling down beside the pale vampire. "Naruto is fine.

"Bring back Naruto." growled Sasuke

"I will, but first you have to listen to what I have to say." replied Kei "How bad are your injuries."

"I've been better." groaned Sasuke, holding his side

"I see…once Naruto has returned, the first thing you must do is turn him." replied Kei

"But I was told not to." said Sasuke

"Yes, but that was before Iruka and Kakashi awoke, and if you're wanting to save your father and yourself, along with the rest of your clan you will need our help." replied Kei

"Why?" groaned Sasuke, as a sharp pain shot through him.

"I don't have much time to explain. Your injuries are serious, even for a vampire, and you need Naruto to help you with them so I'll explain quickly and the rest you can ask Naruto. He is already aware of what is going to happen. Your brother, Itachi, is more powerful than any of you realize and in order to stop him you are going to need the power of the golden vampires. Naruto will be the key to you stopping Itachi. That is why you must turn him now. Once you have turned him, he will be able to help you with your wounds. I know that normally after you have transformed him into a vampire, he will become weak. But I will help him through this. I will lend him some of my powers so he won't pass out. After he has drank your blood, not matter how tired you are, DO NOT lose consciousness. After the transformation is complete, his blood will become the blood of the golden vampire. You will need to drink his blood once again, and the healing powers of the golden vampire will heal your wounds. Your blood then will also become that of the golden vampires, but you will not obtain the powers of the golden vampires. That can only be obtained by a true golden vampire descendent."

"I…I understand." whispered Sasuke, as he tried to fight sleep.

Seeing Sasuke fight to stay awake, Kei released his powers from Naruto's body. Naruto felt a wave of dizziness flood through his body as he felt Kei release his control on his body. Holding a hand up to his head, he looked up to see Sasuke about ready to pass out. He knew what he had to do. Even thought Kei had taken over his body, he knew what Kei had told Sasuke. Leaning over Sasuke, he whispered "Sasuke can you hear me." Keeping his eyes closed, Sasuke gave Naruto a small nod. "You have to turn me."

"I know" whispered Sasuke "You're going to have to lean forward. I don't have the strength to lift my head."

Not saying anything, Naruto laid down completely on top of Sasuke, blushing at the position he was in. Lowering his head, he exposed his neck to the pale vampire. Without saying anything, Sasuke opened his mouth and sank his teeth into the tan skin, making Naruto gasp at the feeling. Sasuke could feel some of his strength starting to return as he drank the sweet blood, but he still felt tired.

Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke drink his blood. He felt embarrassed as he realized he had another problem. Feeling the pale vampire below him was turning him on more than it should have been. Lowering his one hand, he slid it beneath Sasuke as he cupped his firm cheek making the pale vampire moan as he pulled him closer and rocked his hips. Naruto could feel the change in his body as he closed his eyes, trying not to lose consciousness. "Sasuke" moaned Naruto, as he tried to fight away the dizziness.

Breaking away, Sasuke whispered "It's done, are you still strong enough?"

"Mmm" moaned Naruto "Ju…Just give me a minute."

"I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to stay conscious." whispered Sasuke, as he fought to stay awake.

Hearing Sasuke's whisper, Naruto knew he had to complete the transformation. He could feel the change in his body. Running his tongue along the top of his teeth, Naruto felt his fangs as they started to form. They weren't as exposed as what Sasuke's were, but they were there. Lowering his head, he licked the pale skin before opening his mouth and sinking his teeth in. It was as if he already knew what to do, which was really weird since he knew nothing about vampires.

"Nnn, Naruto" gasped Sasuke, as he felt Naruto's fangs sink into him.

Naruto couldn't explain how he was feeling. Before he had thought of the idea of drinking blood was disgusting, but now it was all he could think about. It actually tasted sweet. He wanted more, but he knew Sasuke wasn't stable enough. Pulling away he lifted his head and looked down at the pale vampire and asked "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore" groaned Sasuke

"_Naruto, now that the transformation is complete Sasuke needs to drink your blood to help him heal." said Kei_

_Closing his eyes, Naruto said "Alright"_

Opening his eyes, Naruto lifted his hand and cupped the side of Sasuke's face as he said "You have to drink my blood again. It will help you to heal."

Not saying anything, Sasuke just nodded his head. Naruto once again lowered his head and positioned himself, groaning as he felt his cock rub against Sasuke's clothed one. Sasuke leaned forward, sinking his teeth into the tan neck again enjoying the taste of the sweet blood, but this time he started to feel different. His energy was returning to him, and he felt stronger. He couldn't explain it, but he felt even stronger than before. Once he felt his wounds were healed, he released his hold on Naruto's neck and smirked when he felt something poking him in his thigh. Moving his head, he whispered in Naruto's ear "Are you enjoying it?" as he rocked his hips.

"Sasuke" groaned Naruto, as he rocked his hips.

"What did you do to me? I feel different some how." moaned Sasuke, as he wrapped his arms around Naruto pulling him closer as he pushed up.

"I…ah….I….mmn….It's because of the blood of the golden vampire running through you." moaned Naruto, as he tried to regain his senses. He knew that this wasn't the time for this, but dang it felt so good. "Sasuke, we can't. We…nnn…we have to go get the rest of your clan to help your father."

That woke Sasuke up, as he remembered why he was in this situation to begin with. Mentally cursing himself, he replied "We have to go now. My father is trying to fight against Itachi alone."

"Then we can't waste anymore time. Let's go" said Naruto as he stood up, moaning from the loss of heat. Once standing, he reached a hand out to help the pale vampire up.

Once up, Sasuke smirked as he leaned in close to Naruto and whispered "Don't think I've forgotten about our previous actions. When this is over, we will have a lot of catching up to do and we won't be leaving my room for a long time." feeling the tan vampire shiver.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to all my wonderful readers. Please review and let me hear from you.

Peanut


End file.
